


【帝弥雷特】没有人扒那个老师吗？他到底什么来头？（完结）

by Chiayen



Series: 【帝弥雷特】令人烦躁的论坛 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiayen/pseuds/Chiayen
Summary: 学院篇！
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 【帝弥雷特】令人烦躁的论坛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875019
Kudos: 7





	【帝弥雷特】没有人扒那个老师吗？他到底什么来头？（完结）

芙朵拉大陆的希望>>青狮学级专版>> **new！** 没有人扒那个老师吗？他到底什么来头？

没有人扒那个老师吗？他到底什么来头？

就是那个，带蓝猫学级、长得很好看的看上去也很温和的无口男老师！感觉他接手以后，猫猫们的能力水平大幅度增长，装备也更精良，明明训练时间都是一样的？

——来自演习被秒的乌鸦普通同学

№0 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你在说灰色恶魔吗……不敢扒不敢扒，后台硬的不行，听说绿绿特别看好他。

№1 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

男绿还是女绿啊？

№2 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那肯定是女绿，男绿本来还反对来着，女绿力排众议（虽然她也不用力排，安排进来的。

№3 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

小白脸？

№4 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我劝你在青狮子板块收敛一点，之前有人去蓝猫面前舞小白脸这一套，被法嘉斯王储给揍了

№5 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他妈的，有后台的小白脸了不起吗？

能不能多安排几个，求求你了。

№6 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师哪里像恶魔了，看着他的脸我能多吃三碗饭。

№7 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

太真实了，不知道有没有人在浴场见过脱衣服的贝老师，我偶然见过，那个肌肉，还有被热气熏红的脸，兄弟萌我冲了，我好了

№8 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

其实挺羡慕狮子们的，本鹿经常在食堂看到贝雷特请他们快乐吃饭，还是定制餐，气氛相当愉快（唉我们老师一天到晚研究纹章，学术水平没的说，就是不太在生活上关心我们。

№9 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 我劝你在青狮子板块收敛一点，之前有人去蓝猫面前舞小白脸这一套，被法嘉斯王储给揍了
> 
> №5 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

揍了？他们不是说好的骑士精神呢？

№10 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别说了，纹章狂魔挺好的，不知道是不是通病，歌姬的男女关系都好乱。我们级那个女的也是一天换一个，每次看见她都跟着不同的男人。

№11 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然卡扎古蓝达老师宿醉、男女关系不当，但是她是好老师。

№12 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

庶民的眼光也就那样了。

№13 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看不下去了，编排老师们有个度好不好，被玛努艾拉老师治疗的时候没见你们话那么多。

№14 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你级吃枣药丸，外级学生过来扒老师的帖子还能活到现在

№15 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 揍了？他们不是说好的骑士精神呢？
> 
> №10 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也不是真的揍，比武大会遇见了就，怪力王子，不要问我为什么知道，我是医务室帮工

№16 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你级吃枣药丸，外级学生过来扒老师的帖子还能活到现在
> 
> №15 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还行……？蓝猫板块因为级长说要给大家自由交流的空间，所以不像乌鸦和鹿鹿板块管得那么严（所以沦为了大家的黑泥版（x

№17 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别美化了，今天周日吧，我今早看见贝老师带着青狮子的学生出去了，我隔壁寝室住着一青狮的，他们基本上早出晚归，白天学习，晚上训练，周日就要出去打好多次扫荡战，没时间网上冲浪，更别提管理论坛了……

№18 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯王子不管理论坛是怎么回事呢？法嘉斯王子相信大家都很熟悉，但是法嘉斯王子不管理论坛是怎么回事呢，下面就让小编带大家一起了解吧。

法嘉斯王子不管理论坛，其实就是法嘉斯王子忙着打山贼海盗魔兽，大家可能会很惊讶法嘉斯王子怎么会不管理论坛呢？但事实就是这样，小编也感到非常惊讶。

这就是关于法嘉斯王子不管理论坛的事情了，大家有什么想法呢，欢迎在评论区告诉小编一起讨论哦！

№19 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

码的一张嘴就是老鹰销号了

№20 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 别美化了，今天周日吧，我今早看见贝老师带着青狮子的学生出去了，我隔壁寝室住着一青狮的，他们基本上早出晚归，白天学习，晚上训练，周日就要出去打好多次扫荡战，没时间网上冲浪，更别提管理论坛了……
> 
> №18 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

？？？真的吗，我无数次看到休息日贝老师在学院里钓鱼了。他拎着大头鱼去食堂请学生吃饭的样子真的好靓仔，请纹章学者学习学习。

№21 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也是，在温室里经常能看到贝雷特种出奇怪的珍贵果实和漂亮花花。

№22 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在花园里也能看到他和学生们喝茶……我那天和未婚夫坐在花园聊天，他和学生过来了。

他问我为什么眼神游离，是不是我看贝老师长得帅变心了，其实是他泡的茶好香呜呜呜呜，点心估计也是自己做的，我好想加入他们吃吃喝喝。不过实在不好意思打扰他们，待了一会就走了。

№23 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也撞见过……他好会聊天，我看法嘉斯王子被他逗得一愣一愣的，还脸红惹。

№24 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你们以为为什么青狮能胜利啊？你五级的时候人家十级的对手都打腻了，你十级的时候人家已经转高级职业了。

№25 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

排楼上，真的可怕，不知道大家有没有注意到，四月份刚进学校贝雷特老师的指导等级还是E，没到半年已经A+了……

№26 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我不听我不听我不听，明明是游手好闲狮子们和摸鱼老师凭什么可以，我也要加入蓝猫学籍一起摸鱼！

№27 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别吹了，贝雷特有那么强么，看那个瘦弱样也不太像强者，我感觉还是因为法嘉斯本来就崇尚骑士道，学生素质在那放着，帝弥托利也负责，放养也能自己长好。我投没能力的小白脸一票，反正把那些小姐少爷们哄高兴了就行。

№28 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

灰色恶魔的称号是真的，别不信，他爹是开佣兵团的，贝雷特从小就当佣兵，他出任务杀人不眨眼的，表情很少，也很少笑。

以及不愧是前佣兵，不知道哪来的路子，搞了很多钱和物资，赚来的钱全买装备，把学生武装到牙齿，看着那个装备我都流口水。

№29 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看着吃饭的贝老师我想不出灰色恶魔的称呼……感觉他比一些学生还显得年轻，混入人群中央就像是个弟弟。

№30 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

但是你问他多少岁他自己都不知道……

№31 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

To28L，你没见过贝老师的一摞兵种考核证书吧= =，我瞟过一眼当场惊了，最上面的好像已经是墓志铭了？真滴牛批，这才几个月啊。

№32 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我蹲了好多楼了，时代变了，海王贝雷特都有人夸了，太好笑了吧。我就直说了，趁现在为时不晚，建议士官学校开除贝雷特，不然芙朵拉大陆迟早因为这个渣男打起来。

№33 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特？？？海王？？？你说戈迪耶家那个浪荡子是海王我信，说贝雷特海王我不信，你是没见过歌姬拉着贝雷特强行诉苦，贝雷特那个苦着脸的无奈样子。

№34 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真就造谣一张嘴嗷，我住二楼的，虽然不愿意多管闲事，但是晚上去找一下蓝猫咪，让他们管管还是可以的。

№35 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：你不要说了，耽误我钓鱼（？

№36 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我先放结论：贝雷特是最高级的纯情碧池，最应该考的兵种是时间管理大师。他目前已经不着痕迹地把青狮的男男女女不分身份贵贱全都勾搭个遍了！随便找个青狮的都知道！

最可怜的是帝弥托利，他是贝老师鱼塘里最大的鱼，还以为贝雷特是个漂亮不谙世事没常识的好老师。

№37 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我……我满头问号？法嘉斯王子又不是傻的。

№38 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

淫者见淫？级长跟老师亲近很正常啊？

№39 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别的不论，时间管理大师这点我是真的服。

№40 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我早就觉得他俩GAYGAY的！！！海王COME ON，趁着今天喵喵们出去论坛没人管，你多说点！！

№41 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果我是帝弥托利，我也肯定尽力和绿绿看好的能人往一起混，毕业之后带着一起走，获得强力杀手一个还能牵制教团。

№42 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特上顿跟帝弥托利吃完，不到半小时就跟别的同学坐一桌吃下一顿了。

不愧是你，贝雷特，指导A+只为一天吃十顿。

有不信的同学可以等每个月第一个星期日，看看贝老师是不是热衷于请吃饭。

№43 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……你这么一说……好像……确实……

№44 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

编瞎话也不像一点，青狮学级一共才几个学生，一次请两个人吃饭怎么吃十顿。

№45 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

冲进来说一句帝弥雷特是真的，老师对殿下一心一意，海王在胡说八道，对这个cp感兴趣的朋友可以移步里版，我只能说到这了。

№46 ☆☆☆ 我的老父亲离家出走了 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

隔壁皇女和库罗德看老师的眼神也不太对劲，难道他们也是<・)))><<？

№47 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我来透个料，贝老师当佣兵的时候救过三个人的命，那仨人早在贝雷特当老师之前就争抢过贝雷特了。

№48 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特人品也不咋地，他带学生出去做任务，学生出力最多，结果赏金都进了他一个人的腰包，他不过是掏出一部分给学生买东西送礼物，就把你们感动成这样。

№49 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽，海王你考不上战马骑士是不是因为你马死了，贝雷特老师过的多清贫啊，工作日既不喝酒也不打牌，天天陪着学生训练，他最贵的衣服应该是那套学校发的礼服吧，有一天因为衣服洗了，没衣服穿，他穿着蓝色的训练服出来晃，我看着他都觉得可怜。

№50 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也看见了，秋天还露腿好冷啊……顺便舔舔贝老师的腿，又细又长又直，我好了，等我继承家业就去朝贝老师求婚

№51 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

prprprprprpr

№52 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

痴汉爬！！贝老师是大家的！！！

№53 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看到楼上的发言，怪力王子默默掰断了枪。

№54 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

喂，医务室吗，我替同学预约一张床位

№55 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

除了请吃饭，他还愿意找人泡澡。一般先请帝弥托利（毕竟是大鱼），俩人泡好以后脸色红润，一看就知道是升天的感觉。你说他俩没干什么谁信呐？？？

送走帝弥托利这个傻子，然后贝雷特就随便找男同学了。

№56 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

泡澡这种活动不应该找女同学一起吗？你在主张贝雷特是GAY？

№57 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特是我想的那个贝雷特吗，他不是已经和大喵喵成一对儿了。

№58 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我代表自己说一句，是蒸桑拿又不是大保健，汗蒸服健全的很，别说贝雷特没约女同学，就是约了又能怎么样。要是大保健，不用贝老师约我，我约贝老师！我早就想把热晕了的老师这样那样那样这样了，他不能反抗，不会反抗，只会让我为所欲为！

№59 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 泡澡这种活动不应该找女同学一起吗？你在主张贝雷特是GAY？
> 
> №57 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我确实在汗蒸房见过不同的女同学和贝老师，不过距离很严谨，完全称不上随便。

№60 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我主张你们根本就没见过贝老师洗澡，真正的贝老师是个无情的泼水机器，他一进来就疯狂往石头上泼水，连泼三四次才会停手。我怀疑他和青狮的同学们是塑料师生，其实打算靠汗蒸把他们热死。

№61 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 淫者见淫？级长跟老师亲近很正常啊？
> 
> №39 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他们已经亲近的不太正常了，怎么说呢，我和我未婚妻也没有那么黏糊。

№62 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

请问政治联姻和自由恋爱能比吗？比不了！

№63 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

靠，你们不要说了，脑子里有画面了。

№64 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 我早就想把热晕了的老师这样那样那样这样了，他不能反抗，不会反抗，只会让我为所欲为！
> 
> №59 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他不会，他会送你四连铁拳。

№65 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：直视我的50点力量，崽种！

№66 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你们那是爱他吗，你们只是馋他的五星大头鱼，你们下贱

№67 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我就是馋他的身子，我诚实，我应该受到表扬

№68 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 他不会，他会送你四连铁拳。
> 
> №65 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那不是更好吗？

№69 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

淦，老哥你xp好吉儿怪

№70 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

"深夜，有人轻轻推开了青狮教室的门。贝雷特头也没抬，他显然知道是谁。

帝弥托利拨了拨壁炉里的木头，半熄灭的火苗于是又窜了上来。

“这么晚了，老师还没睡吗？”

“嗯，你也没睡？”

“训练完发现教室还有光，就过来看看。老师要注意身体，我……们青狮学级不能没有老师。”

贝雷特叹了一口气，放下了手中的羽毛笔。“快要到狮鹫战了，我要看看大家的技能目标和考试要求还差多少。还有一次外出历练的机会，我们一定要把握住。”

虽然老师面无表情，但是帝弥托利从他稍微皱起的眉毛中看到了贝雷特的苦恼。

“平原地形虽然不复杂，但是行军速度太慢会被抢了先机的。最好能在考试前……”贝雷特说了说他的想法，然后问起了他最看重的级长的课业。“帝弥托利，你的枪术到S级了吗？”

帝弥托利没有马上回答，他露出了在人际交往方面无往不利的微笑，蓝色的眼睛里闪动着光芒。“到了的话，老师会给我什么奖励吗？”"

№71 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多！

№72 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多！

№73 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多！

№74 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多！

№75 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多！

№76 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多！

№77 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多！

№78 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一刷新好多摩多鱼，你板日活从来没这么高过

№79 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这是什么恶魔老师，S级，成名已久的雷霆姐都没有S级吧？

№80 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你板块怎么这么基啊……

№81 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 这是什么恶魔老师，S级，成名已久的雷霆姐都没有S级吧？
> 
> №80 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没有，雷霆姐是A级剑术。

№82 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

71L写的就好像真实发生过，但我们都知道训练场出来是看不到教室窗户的而是直通寝室，所以这段故事一定发生在贝老师的房间吧www

№83 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

71哥加油写，我要看奖励！

№84 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

太GAY了，真是太GAY了。

№85 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 这是什么恶魔老师，S级，成名已久的雷霆姐都没有S级吧？
> 
> №80 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：我天天请你喝茶吃饭蒸桑拿，你的枪术还没有到S级，退学吧。

№86 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 71L写的就好像真实发生过，但我们都知道训练场出来是看不到教室窗户的而是直通寝室，所以这段故事一定发生在贝老师的房间吧www
> 
> №83 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你是不是总不上课，正对门不就是巨大的一扇大花窗吗，还有窗帘的，这扇窗也确实在训练场到宿舍那条小路上，71哥考据严谨，i了i了。

№87 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 淦，老哥你xp好吉儿怪
> 
> №70 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

纵观整个论坛，这也能叫怪？？搞师生恋的真的算正常的了，隔壁里版有一篇写黑化绿囚禁女神还生子的，就他妈离谱。

№88 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

乌鸦落在猪身上谁也别嫌谁黑了。

№89 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

对对，要黑还是你们乌鸦黑

№90 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贵族少爷小姐们的XP就都这么怪吗，压抑久了就触底反弹了？一个佣兵有什么好搞的，我不懂。

№91 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你板块怎么这么基啊……
> 
> №81 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

人民群众的眼睛是雪亮的！

№92 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 贝老师：我天天请你喝茶吃饭蒸桑拿，你的枪术还没有到S级，退学吧。
> 
> №86 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利：就是因为你天天请我喝茶吃饭蒸桑拿，我的枪术才没有到S级

№93 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

91L别装了，你是真不懂假不懂哦。来士官学校有几个认真学习的，还不都是来这找对象了。

№94 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

平民希望找个贵族完成飞升，落魄贵族希望找大贵族吸血，大贵族希望找大贵族共荣。没纹章的希望找有纹章的，有纹章的想找大纹章的。你问问有几个不想做法嘉斯王妃和阿德剌斯忒亚王夫的。

№95 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师在婚恋市场上很抢手的，大纹章，有钱，能打。最重要的一点，长得帅。

№96 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

玛德，人间真实。

№97 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

同盟领主夫人就没人想做吗？？我们鹿这么查无此鹿吗？？

№98 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

海王已经好多楼没出现了，跑路了？

№99 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希望人有事

№100 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希望のはな——————

№101 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

走是不可能走的，不要做梦了，没揭开纯情表字的真面目我是不会走的！

№102 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

emmmm……我忽然发现，纯情海王的人设也很好嗑！多说点！我有灵感了！

№103 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你要气死海王了

№104 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利：就是因为你天天请我喝茶吃饭蒸桑拿，我的枪术才没有到S级
> 
> №93 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：终究是错附惹

№105 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个错字别有一番风味，贝老师选错了依附的大树

№106 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

被囚入法嘉斯深宫的贝雷特，回望年轻当老师的时候，偶尔也会想，如果当时选了艾黛尔贾特，是不是会是另一种结局。

已经成长为狮子王的成年男人看着眼神空洞的老师，握紧了老师的手，用力地口口他，无能狂怒道：“你还想着那个女人？！她能像我这样口口你吗！”

贝雷特抓紧了男人的手臂，小小声的呻吟。他的身体被卷入口口，但是眼角流下了一滴眼泪。他明白，他终究是错付了。

№107 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

女攻？

№108 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

………………狮鹫战不带鹿就算了，为什么在ooc监禁文学里都查无此鹿，算了，鸟喵szd，你们打。

№109 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

无能狂怒……

№110 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

霸道狮子爱上我？

№111 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 已经成长为狮子王的成年男人看着眼神空洞的老师，握紧了老师的手，用力地口口他，无能狂怒道：“你还想着那个女人？！她能像我这样口口你吗！”
> 
> №107 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

来人，送入ooc精华楼！

№112 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

之前说你版没有青狮的我还不信，现在我信了。

№113 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这也太可怕了，那个善良正直的法嘉斯王子还能干出来这种事。

№114 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

pwp文学一切为了doi服务，不要在意那么多嘛。

№115 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 已经成长为狮子王的成年男人看着眼神空洞的老师，握紧了老师的手，用力地口口他，无能狂怒道：“你还想着那个女人？！她能像我这样口口你吗！””
> 
> №107 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：你的枪术都没到S，还想满足我。

№116 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

草哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№117 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

梦 幻 联 动

№118 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这都是什么乱七八糟的。不过真是慧眼识猪，除了我也有人能看出他的黑暗面。

№119 ☆☆☆ 要打去训练场打 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……？楼上的ip好像不太对。

№120☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

71哥和海王同时消失了吗，我正式宣布本楼一个干正事的都没了。

№121 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那我宣布酸爽ooc文学即将占领此楼！

№122 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

说个鬼故事，贝老师和青狮学生说说笑笑从大门进来了。

№123 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你这个鬼故事不行，我来说一个，法嘉斯王储考上神圣骑士了，他今早出门的时候还是圣骑士。

№124 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

…………………………我要去倒贴贝老师！！谁都别拦我！！

№125 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这就是旺夫吗？爱了爱了。

№126 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

被囚入法嘉斯深宫的艾黛尔贾特，回望年轻当学生的时候，偶尔也会想，如果当时贝雷特选了黑鹫学级，是不是会是另一种结局。

她会一统大陆，手握权柄，成为至高无上的女王，而不是在北地的冬夜里，听狗男男滚床单还要提她的名字。

№127 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

拱坝老哥不请自来！摩多摩多！

№128 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多鱼饥不择食，场面一度失控。

№129 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

被囚入法嘉斯深宫的库罗德，回望年轻当学生的时候，偶尔也会想，如果当时贝雷特选了金鹿学级，是不是会是另一种结局。

他会整顿联盟，闷声发大财，成为同盟新一任的领袖，而不是在北地的冬夜里，连爱恨纠葛中都查无此人。

№130 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

王子的后宫里都有些什么玩意啊！不要什么东西都往深宫里放啊！

№131 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈说到底为什么帝弥托利要囚禁他们啊，没有理由啊。

№132 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> ………………狮鹫战不带鹿就算了，为什么在ooc监禁文学里都查无此鹿，算了，鸟喵szd，你们打。
> 
> №109 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

小鹿，还满意你所看到的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

№133 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

130不够酸爽，就算贝老师不选库罗德，他也闷声发大财啊。

№134 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

士官学院未解之谜：绿绿们的年龄，贝老师的性向，法嘉斯的深宫

№135 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这三个也就第一个能称得上是谜了吧哈哈哈哈，剩下的都是今天现编出来的

№136 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

继续说万恶海王。为什么他知道所有人喜欢喝什么茶，喜欢谈论什么话题，喜欢收到什么礼物，喜欢吃什么？就没人怀疑过？？贝雷特真的那么牛，天生就比你亲爹亲妈更懂你？

实际上他有一个贴身的点名册，他把每个人的喜好都记在点名册上，靠着这个外挂，才能够营造出他最懂你的假象。醒醒吧同学们，你不是他最特别的小可爱，你只是海王鱼塘里一条被记录了数据的鱼！

№137 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 小鹿，还满意你所看到的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> №133 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

泻药，我觉得不行

№138 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 这就是旺夫吗？爱了爱了。
> 
> №126 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那贝老师海王人设石锤了，青狮的学生都挺旺，我相信大家都有过在比武大会里被喵喵拳揍过

№139 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

我比武大会ptsd犯了，突然想起噩梦般的经历，那天也不知道贝老师是差那么几千块钱还是怎么地，派帝弥托利去参加了三四次枪术大会。跟他打完我的枪就碎了……………碎了………………

№140 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我要去绿绿那里发起倡议，青狮学级应当承担训练场的武器钱！法嘉斯的用完训练场武器就损耗一半！

№141 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哎呀，不应当，我们只是小猫咪，而且青狮里面沉迷训练的人也不多，也有像我这样爱好和平的人嘛。

№142 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼上是青狮学生吧！你开大号说话！

№143 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 这都是什么乱七八糟的。不过真是慧眼识猪，除了我也有人能看出他的黑暗面。
> 
> №119 ☆☆☆ 要打去训练场打于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看看，看看，我的黑化王子人设得到了认可！我在里版被嘲OOC好几天了，终于遇到了同好1551我太感动了，同好留个联系方式，咱俩一起探讨！

№144 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

伏拉鲁达力乌斯训练损耗一个顶俩尚可用刻苦解释，法嘉斯王储用过的枪都坏了你怎么解释！

№145 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

毕竟是要枪术S的男人，成功道路上磨坏几个枪怎么了（。

№146 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 她会一统大陆，手握权柄，成为至高无上的女王，而不是在北地的冬夜里，听狗男男滚床单还要提她的名字。
> 
> №127 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

细思恐极，芙朵拉大陆和平很多年了，还要挑起战争的王女是屑。

№147 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

跟了贝老师以后学会了睁眼睛说瞎话的猫猫们。

№148 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

已经十多楼没人理海王了，我真的不懂海王的嘲点，楼下你来。

№149 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 看看，看看，我的黑化王子人设得到了认可！我在里版被嘲OOC好几天了，终于遇到了同好1551我太感动了，同好留个联系方式，咱俩一起探讨！
> 
> №144 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

119你在干什么啊119！！搞监禁是没有好果汁吃的！

№150 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

论迹不论心啊，我不是喵，贝老师在我生日的时候请我喝过茶，相谈甚欢，确实是很愉快的茶会，这就够了，不然呢？人家好心祝你生日快乐，请你喝个茶你还要人家负责你的终身大事吗，想得美。

№151 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

散了散了，海王已经逐渐嘲不到点子上了，还是继续来说贝老师吧。

№152 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

细思恐极，芙朵拉大陆和平很多年了，还要挑起战争的王女是屑。

№147 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个创作里明明是法嘉斯一统大陆了，都铜雀春深锁老师了。

№153 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

统一天下还要搞监禁play的王储是屑！

№154 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

海王没什么料我来放料，之前芙莲不是失踪过一段时间，男绿火急火燎的。听说是贝雷特老师领着青狮的学生艹翻敌人把芙莲妹妹救回来的，从此男绿对贝雷特态度大为改观。

№155 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这也能算料……芙莲妹妹加入了青狮学级不是最好的证明吗。

№156 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

呜呜呜我可爱的芙莲怎么就要跟一群训练狂一起过日子了。

№157 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那贝老师海王人设石锤了，青狮的学生都挺旺，我相信大家都有过在比武大会里被喵喵拳揍过
> 
> №139 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

排除恩皮文学不讲，这不是正面说明了贝雷特老师是个优秀的教师，我记得之前还有人开贴嘲绿绿昏了头，佣兵无法当老师的

№158 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

事实证明你绿还是你绿，女狐狸人设立稳了没倒

№159 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你的芙莲妹妹不仅和训练狂一起过日子还在贝老师的指导下考了飞马骑士，眼睛瞪得像铜铃，射出闪电般的……长枪

№160 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 贝老师在我生日的时候请我喝过茶，相谈甚欢，确实是很愉快的茶会
> 
> №151 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

从这点上来讲，贝老师确实是芳心纵火犯，被他请喝一次茶可以快乐好几天，干劲十足！再上课的时候歌姬都表扬我了！

№161 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

被漂亮的美女老师指导是多么幸福呀，恶魔老师只会抓着干劲高的学生使劲指导……啊，好累啊，因为他的魔鬼训练，我已经错过好多次跟漂亮女孩出去看歌剧的机会了。

№162 ☆☆☆ 对面的女孩看过来 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我记得芙莲不是要转主教吗……过干涉的男绿竟然也不管管？！

№163 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 事实证明你绿还是你绿，女狐狸人设立稳了没倒
> 
> №159 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我信了论坛没人管了，居然有人敢管绿叫女狐狸，兄弟我敬你是条好汉

№164 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可恨的贝雷特！竟然让妹妹脱下裙子穿铠甲我艸艸艸艸

№165 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

老父亲男绿什么都知道，他巴不得让芙莲不要去战场，考个飞马骑士跑得多快，他还得夸贝雷特呢

№166 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

但是老父亲男绿不知道我们在这里给妹妹献歌一曲哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№167 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

> 眼睛瞪得像铜铃，射出闪电般的……长枪
> 
> №160 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

认真地说，青狮里用枪的是不是太多了，帝弥托利、希尔凡、英谷莉特，再来一个妹妹，战斗形式很单一啊。

№168 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

芙莲妹妹不算，她是吉祥物。

№169 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

异议阿里，青狮子的吉祥物已经有贝老师了！

№170 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

解释方法肯定是贝老师爱屋及乌，得不到的永远在骚动。

№171 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

直视贝老师70点的魅力（和他那个巨大无比的纹章，只要他开口，有他得不到的男人女人吗？

№172 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

爬完楼了，我已经忘记了我要爆的贝雷特的料了= =

吼一句帝弥雷特是真的，出楼

№173 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我赌一条黄金鱼，贝雷特和帝弥托利是铁直男。

第一如果贝雷特是真基，在学院里表现的不会那么明目张胆。他请谁干什么都很坦然，带着一点众生平等或者叫完成任务的感觉。

第二法嘉斯王国一直都没有搞基的传统，而且上代国王就帝弥托利那么一个独苗，帝弥托利出于政治考虑将来应该会和某个贵族女性联姻吧。

№174 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你要相信全能的贝老师一定可以能给法嘉斯生出下下任王储（？

№175 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他偏心帝弥托利都要偏心到天上去了好吗，贝雷特经常为了让帝弥托利练习枪术，只派他一个人出战。

№176 ☆☆☆ 建议开除海王 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这不是爱他，这是想弄死帝弥托利吧……一打十五？

№177 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你要相信全能的贝老师一定可以能给法嘉斯生出下下任王储（？
> 
> №175 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

生子文学香啊，多来点。

№178 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

生子，行！抹布攻，不行！

№179 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

恭喜你找到了里版的财富密码哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№180 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不准密码

№181 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

完了，如果海王说的是真的，帝弥托利一打十五，那狮鹫战毫无悬念和观赏性了。

№182 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

听毕业生说过，狮鹫战中的策略也是一大亮点，不比武斗差，今年就没了？

№183 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

策略？什么策略？武力值在这不要说策略！

№184 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

71哥写的有道理，平原地形跑路很重要，毕竟还有一项指标是击败人数的多少，有无军师来分析一下各年级战力的。

№185 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

什么叫没有观赏性？三家的接班人出现在同一战场上还叫没有观赏性吗

№186 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那士官学校每天都很有观赏性。

№187 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不公平！！！乌鸦的指导老师被死神骑士打伤了，狮鹫战之前根本恢复不到全盛状态的！！

№188 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

面对王子不要怕，微笑着群殴他！咱们学生要比山贼强很多的！

№189 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……啊这，我们跟山贼比好掉身价啊。

№190 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别做梦了，帝弥托利已经转了神圣骑士了，显然能力评级已经到了30级，就是不知道他的技能等级到了要求没有，万一是碰狗屎运考上的，我们也能挣扎一下不是。

№191 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特真是神人呀，如果是战争阶段，他的这份训练才能会大大升值吧，几节时间内就养出一批能打的将领。

№192 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 不公平！！！乌鸦的指导老师被死神骑士打伤了，狮鹫战之前根本恢复不到全盛状态的！！
> 
> №188 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是这样，所以就看老师们的安排了，看看是为了公平老师都不出战还是怎么样。

№193 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

玛努艾拉老师不出战的话我们就少了一个治疗，战场续航性大幅度降低，而梅尔塞维斯和芙莲的治疗都很强……这不公平！

№194 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

说到底贝老师选青狮学级就很不公平，我建议贝老师应当过来带金鹿，毕竟我们鹿才是真的弱小可怜无助。

№195 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

青狮学级点了个踩

№196 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

得不到就开始胡搅蛮缠了哈哈哈哈哈

那最应该怪的是女神，贝老师生在这个世界上就很不公平

№197 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我真的求求绿绿们和骑士团了，不知道他们看贝雷特是带滤镜还是怎么的，总觉得贝雷特还是个孩子。女绿在面对贝老师的时候浑身上下闪耀着母性光辉，让我看了寒毛直竖。

№198 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

女绿不是一直都那个样子。

№199 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还要更那啥一点……赛罗司教不管祭司修女的婚配的，所以理论上，绿也可以……

№200 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 我真的求求绿绿们和骑士团了，不知道他们看贝雷特是带滤镜还是怎么的，总觉得贝雷特还是个孩子。女绿在面对贝老师的时候浑身上下闪耀着母性光辉，让我看了寒毛直竖。
> 
> №198 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

U1S1确实，阿罗伊斯看贝雷特的时候也有滤镜，请你醒醒，他是灰色恶魔，不是灰色宝宝

№201 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你不如说贝是绿的私生子更靠谱一点

№202 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

歌姬和纹章狂魔就觉得贝雷特是个小年轻，心态上是把贝雷特当学生的。所以很可能放贝老师去跟学生玩了。苦的是学生啊！

№203 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 71哥写的有道理，平原地形跑路很重要，毕竟还有一项指标是击败人数的多少，有无军师来分析一下各年级战力的。
> 
> №185 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

比起打打杀杀的狮鹫战，我还是更期待狮鹫战之后的舞会www名正言顺邀请贝老师跳舞的机会，万一贝老师对我一见钟情呢

№204 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

想挺美，他开学的时候不就隐藏身份跟所有人搭过话了，要能对你一见钟情还能不选你的学级吗

№205 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

所以帝弥雷特是真的，贝老师对帝弥一见钟情主动倒贴（x

№206 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥和老师互相贴贴

№207 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 歌姬和纹章狂魔就觉得贝雷特是个小年轻，心态上是把贝雷特当学生的。所以很可能放贝老师去跟学生玩了。苦的是学生啊！
> 
> №203 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

唯有锻炼不会背叛，就算他不出战，这次青狮学级也赢定了。

№208 ☆☆☆ 要打去训练场打 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 1551我太感动了，同好留个联系方式，咱俩一起探讨！
> 
> №144 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

同好？拿训练用剑，晚上到训练场找我。

№209 ☆☆☆ 要打去训练场打 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯的深宫中隐约可以听见男人克制的呻吟。贝雷特已经跟不太上帝弥托利的节奏，摇头表示不要了。

帝弥托利把手放在贝雷特的肚子上，抚摸着那条几乎不可见的刀口，温柔又残酷地说：“他没有继承布雷达德的怪力，老师。还需要再努力一下。”

№210 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 第二法嘉斯王国一直都没有搞基的传统
> 
> №174 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我反对！法嘉斯的人全员深柜……一天到晚拿生命守护保护一直在一起的= =而且是从上至下的，小伏的爸爸大伏和前任国王的感情非常好

№211 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯之盾和前任国王那叫骑士精神，纯洁的友谊！

№212 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 同好？拿训练用剑，晚上到训练场找我。
> 
> №209 ☆☆☆ 要打去训练场打 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

本帖的面基就要出现了吗……话说去训练场面基，也不怕撞到正主尴尬

№213 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

名正言顺的近距离围（tou）观（kan）啊，你不懂，我的同好懂！

№214 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

求一双没有看过210哥的眼睛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，帝弥托利在我心里的形象崩塌了

№215 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

怪力有什么好继承的，要继承也继承天帝之剑

№216 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊这，布雷达德王室血统很牛批的，国王好像都有纹章

№217 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

得出结论：帝弥托利不行（。

№218 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利都神圣骑士了，行的很

№219 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那得出结论：贝老师不行（bushi

№220 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你要相信全能的贝老师一定可以能给法嘉斯生出下下任王储（？
> 
> №175 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这不是生子文学，这是小妈文学，现任王储帝弥托利，下任帝弥蛾子，下下任帝弥孙子。

№221 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

所以是《关于当国王的我原地转生成我儿子又娶了我媳妇给我生孙子这件事》这样的故事吗

№222 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

《能当老师能当媳妇还能当妈，这样的佣兵你喜欢吗》

№223 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

士官学院禁书+1，绿绿震怒

№224 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不要男妈妈不要男妈妈

№225 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

《关于加了个书名号就可以当做轻小说这件事》

№226 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

《帝 弥 托 利 风 评 被 害》

№227 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师又在食堂请学生吃饭了，果然是请帝弥托利……让我听听他们在说什么

№228 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别说的像他俩在食堂约会好吗，一起的还有个杜笃呢

№229 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

228哥加油！我在温室蹲一个实况转播

№230 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

杜：…………

帝：请记好了老师，杜笃这副表情，表示他认为这相当美味

贝：（点头点头）

啊，贝老师好乖巧。以及看不出达斯卡人那么凶个人笑起来还挺好看。

№231 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这……？双倍哑巴吃饭？

№232 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

双倍哑巴笑死哈哈哈哈哈，好像确实贝老师和达斯卡大个子都比较不爱说话

№233 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

达斯卡贱民也能在食堂吃饭了，帝弥托利真是没血性，竟然不叫达斯卡人血债血偿。

№234 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

亲亲，这里建议你去房顶吃饭以彰显你的尊贵呢。

№235 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝：恭喜帝弥托利考上神圣骑士，接下来会有很多实战的机会，要早日熟练兵种。

帝：感谢老师的指导，真想象不到我没有老师的样子。

杜：……让殿下冲锋陷阵，太危险了。

帝：别担心杜笃……每次实战老师都会看着的。

贝：杜笃。你的移动速度有些慢，这样可没办法成为追随骑士的盾啊。……接下来以飞龙将领为目标吧，不落下斧术的同时学习飞行。帝弥托利你的意见呢？

杜：（肉眼可见的消沉）动物们都怕我。

帝：哈哈，从以前开始就这样呢。

贝：我知道，小组任务我看了。不过即使是弱项也要学。我会让英谷莉特带你的。

№236 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

妈的谁要看这个话题啊！！！休息日不要谈论目标了！而且你们已经有个天马和很多骑士了，还要再来一个飞龙将领吗！

№237 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师真的好严格，如果我的指导老师强迫我锻炼飞行，那我……那我除了哭也没什么办法。

№238 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

慈父严母诚不我欺，贝老师：你的意见呢？帝弥：孩子要听老师的话。

№239 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

狮鹫战是学生演习不是全面战争吧？！贝老师到底在培养什么啊！

№240 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆ 

现在有点山雨欲来风满楼内味儿了，谁能想到伊老师是个二五仔呢……不知道还有没有别的内鬼了。

№241 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

假面骑士有多重身份不是很正常的吗——

№242 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有内鬼，终止跟帖。

№243 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有人注意到吗，海王已经好多楼没出现了。

№244 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

海王，危！

№245 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

磕到了磕到了磕到了，他俩好甜我磕到了

№246 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊？这不就是饭桌普通对话。

№247 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好了，他们吃完了，在食堂门口遇见了雅妮特和梅尔赛德司，闲聊了几句（没好意思去听在聊什么），然后几个人一起走了。

№248 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> U1S1确实，阿罗伊斯看贝雷特的时候也有滤镜，请你醒醒，他是灰色恶魔，不是灰色宝宝
> 
> №201 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

很正常，杰拉尔特二十年前是骑士团团长，他捡到了阿罗伊斯并且把他抚养长大。看养父的蛾子当然是用看弟弟的眼光看待了。

№249 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看养父的蛾子当然是用看童养媳的眼光看待了

№250 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

拆逆爬啊！到赛罗司教板块去舞！

№251 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

爪巴！

№252 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你吼那么大声干什么嘛，不服你去找管理员啊

№253 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 拆逆爬啊！到赛罗司教板块去舞！
> 
> №251 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

直男迷惑提问，反正都是满足千金小姐们的禁忌幻想，是谁有那么重要吗？

№254 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不一样，很重要，具体我也不知道。来自被未婚妻暴打过的直男。

№255 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 直男迷惑提问，反正都是满足千金小姐们的禁忌幻想，是谁有那么重要吗？
> 
> №254 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

跟直男没办法解释，你就粗浅理解为看脸吧。

№256 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

阿罗伊斯长得还行吧，挺有男人味的，就是喜欢讲冷笑话= =

№257 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 啊？这不就是饭桌普通对话。
> 
> №247 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我恨铁不成钢，我来帮你分析！

贝：帝弥好棒棒！

帝：老师也好棒棒，之后也要一直在一起！

贝：我好好培养嘟嘟是为了保护你哦！

帝：有老师陪我就够了！

№258 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这抠糖一绝的本事，食堂没叫你去做饭真的是浪费人才。

№259 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

嘟嘟：明明是三个人的电影，我却不能有姓名。

№260 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

蓝喵的形象整体崩坏了哈哈哈哈哈哈

№261 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

现在大家明白为什么在论坛里充满了OOC的创作吗

№262 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 71哥写的有道理，平原地形跑路很重要，毕竟还有一项指标是击败人数的多少，有无军师来分析一下各年级战力的。
> 
> №185 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

分析是假，打探对手战力是真，你以为我会上你的当吗？

会的我会。

现在乌鸦和鹿鹿的能力评级大概在15-20，级长更厉害一点，应该也考了中级职业了。这跟蓝喵比就不太够看了……尤其是帝弥托利考了神圣骑士之后。根据我在门口蹲点看他们的兵种服饰，其他喵应该在20级往上，并不全是高级兵种，估计是准考证不够。

兄弟萌，请把青狮子天下第一打在公屏上！

№263 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特能提前弄到准考证也挺厉害的，有人有路子吗，我也想考最高级兵种。

№264 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那你不要网上冲浪了，看看蓝喵的训练强度

№265 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

此刻训练，你将圆梦，此刻睡觉，你将做梦！

№266 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

此刻睡觉，你将圆梦，此刻训练，你将腰疼！

№267 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那我还是躺尸吧，反正继承家业也不需要高级兵种。

№268 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 贝雷特能提前弄到准考证也挺厉害的，有人有路子吗，我也想考最高级兵种。
> 
> №264 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

说个最简单的，你们知道留学生吗，一周交换一次的，他们会带特产过来卖，有人就卖准考证

№269 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊我知道我知道，我买过他们的种子！

№270 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我靠，那贝雷特真的舍得给学生花钱，我帮忙做账的，我透露一下一个月赛罗司教团会给指导A+的老师发钱，具体数额我就不说了，反正不够买两个最高级准考证的。

№271 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你吼那么大声干什么嘛，不服你去找管理员啊
> 
> №253 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就是你把管理员引到这来的？

№272 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

**情况通报：XXXX年XX节XX日，本校学生“建议开除海王”于论坛恶意诽谤青狮学级指导教师贝雷特，对青年教师贝雷特造成不良影响，且多次散播邪教言论，警告后仍无反思悔过行为，严重触犯士官学校底线，已移交赛罗司教团处理。**

№273 ☆☆☆ **青狮专版管理员** 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

…………………………

№274 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

？？？？？？？

№275 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利？？？？？？活的？？？？？？

№276 ☆☆☆ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

说好的青狮板块没人管呢？！！？！！

№277 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是帝弥托利的账号呢（棒读

№278 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽楼主呢快出来深山！！

№279 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

完了，有人在敲我寝室门，我没了——死之前先保存一下车尾气，万一没被打死还能回来接着写

№280 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

生怕死的不够快留的证据不够多啊这是。

№281 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为了肉我什么都能做！！

№282 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

开门，查水表！

№283 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我去开门了请给我个痛快吧welsdflnladf

№284 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也溜了溜了，假装无事发生，反正是匿名论坛，咬死不承认。

№285 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

木大哒，管理员可以查ip的。

№286 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

趁着帖子被删的前一秒钟赶紧开车！

№287 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

掌握论坛封号删帖大权的帝弥托利饶有兴味地读出满怀恶意的文字。

一向面无表情的贝雷特此时竟然有些慌张：“没有……我没有。我对你……你知道的。”

这个天真的老师确实与法嘉斯的王储保持着情人关系，但是见惯了美人的法嘉斯王储并不把所谓的老师放在心上，杀伐果决的王储，意在榨干每一个人的剩余价值，这件事不过是他又一次过分索要贝雷特身体的借口罢了。

帝弥托利掐着贝雷特的腰，把他抱到腿上，笑道：“我当然相信老师，不过那些学生可就不一定了。”

他很乐见于贝雷特的惊恐，但又不愿意吓坏了哄到嘴边的小猫咪，于是暗示性地摩挲佣兵的腰窝，对贝雷特说：“老师一定委屈极了。或许你可以求我，我帮你查出造谣学生是谁，还给老师一个清白。”

№288 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这要是平时我就嘲XXJOOC了，但是现在……普利斯够昂！

№289 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

远 古 人 类 饥 不 择 食 最 后 狂 欢 珍 贵 影 像

№290 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

封号大权杀伐果决不把老师放在心上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我要说288哥天雷滚滚，除非给我康康请求过程！

№291 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

解解手速可以，里版账号交出来！

№292 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈，敲门的是我闺蜜……等等这贴居然还在，我的号也在

№293 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

掐腰抱腿这一段我不由自主地想起了拔萝卜………………DBQ

№294 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特……委屈……天真……小猫咪……这可能不是我认识的贝老师，是贝·闺中大小姐·雷特

这一段可能只有见惯了美人是真的吧

№295 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 哈哈，敲门的是我闺蜜……等等这贴居然还在，我的号也在
> 
> №293 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

所以帝弥托利爬完了楼，看完了对他和贝老师充满误解的各种奇怪文学（和法嘉斯的深宫，最后只处理了认真说贝老师坏话的人

№296 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

什么叫真爱啊（战术后仰

№297 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

せ這勼寔瑷————————Ж

№298 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

情况通报：XXXX年XX节XX日，本校学生们= =于论坛伪造法嘉斯王储和青狮学级指导教师贝雷特的情感和性经历，对二人没有造成不良影响，建议加大力度，已移交里版处理。

№299 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

翻页！

№300 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没想到吧，翻页的是我！

№301 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那我还是躺尸吧，反正继承家业也不需要高级兵种。
> 
> №268 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我仇富了我仇富了我仇富了

№302 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看看帝弥托利的格局，建议其他板块研讨学习

№303 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 就是你把管理员引到这来的？
> 
> №272 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你一说话帝弥托利就在论坛里回帖，就是你把管理员引到这来的？

№304 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

又读了一遍公告，有点害怕，怎么会有人对女神不满呢……

№305 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

世界之大无奇不有，抓住了就好了。

№306 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

赛罗司教廷也不是面面俱到的，不然养那么多骑士团干嘛？

№307 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

教廷养骑士团的钱还不是大家给的，我家每年都要给教廷捐一大笔钱（不管愿不愿意反正必须给），这笔固定支出丰年还好办，灾年真的要死。

№308 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别说了，不然蓝喵级长也保不住这个帖子！

№309 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

说得好像你家朝教廷求助教廷会袖手旁观一样，拿钱办事替人消灾，一手交钱一手交货。

№310 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你的信仰值几个钱，说的女神跟真的似的。

№311 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

**女神要是假的汝也没办法网上冲浪了，常怀感恩吧，人类们。**

№312 ☆☆☆ **真女神转生** 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼上信教已经信的模糊了……

№313 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别说了别说了！你们要辩论去自己寝室辩！我去申请抽楼，论坛难得有个日活高的帖子，帝弥托利不计较是他好人，非得把绿也引来你们就高兴了？

№314 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 女神要是假的汝也没办法网上冲浪了，常怀感恩吧，人类们。
> 
> №312 ☆☆☆ 真女神转生于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

保护性申删，上一个装女神转生的现在坟头草都有十米高了

№315 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

每当312回想起在网上冲浪的日子，都会感激论坛的小伙伴们的善良之举，正是一个小小的申删按钮，保住了她的小命。

№316 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

正道的光，照在了大地上——

№317 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

神祖的力量是真的很强，随手做的东西可以运行这么多年。

№318 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

换个话题换个话题，感恩女神们，请把兄弟打在公屏上！

№319 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

感恩的心~感谢有你~

№320 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

网上冲浪~让我有勇气放飞自己~

№321 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

飞得更高——飞得更高嗷——

№322 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 同好？拿训练用剑，晚上到训练场找我。
> 
> №209 ☆☆☆ 要打去训练场打于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

半夜了，144和119面基后说不定会带来更多精彩片段，我熬夜等一波

№323 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

从此帝弥黑化程度upup

№324 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

从此青狮板块不分表里，大家一家亲。

№325 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 半夜了，144和119面基后说不定会带来更多精彩片段，我坐等了
> 
> №323 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我刚看见一妹子往训练场走了，脚步虚浮，鬼鬼祟祟，一看就知道不是去锻炼的。不知道是144还是119。

№326 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

周日晚上是面基好时机，没几个人用训练场。

№327 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 完了，有人在敲我寝室门，我没了——死之前先保存一下车尾气，万一没被打死还能回来接着写
> 
> №280 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我还挺想看280哥秀车技的，288哥就算了，既然喵不打算追究，那也不用强迫自己吃怪味肉

№328 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卸 磨 杀 驴

№329 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 现在乌鸦和鹿鹿的能力评级大概在15-20，级长更厉害一点，应该也考了中级职业了。这跟蓝喵比就不太够看了……尤其是帝弥托利考了神圣骑士之后。根据我在门口蹲点看他们的兵种服饰，其他喵应该在20级往上，并不全是高级兵种，估计是准考证不够。
> 
> 兄弟萌，请把青狮子天下第一打在公屏上！
> 
> №263 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这种正经分析才值得讨论啊！文学创作在本楼的浓度也太高了，没人配合263哥吗？

№330 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

忍着吧，谁叫当事人也不管。

№331 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

当事人真的不管吗？我不信！

№332 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

@帝弥托利，请问贝雷特老师对你的枪术等级满足吗？

№333 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

对不起打错字了，@帝弥托利，请问贝雷特老师对你的枪术等级满意吗？

№334 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

@帝弥托利，请问你阅读了同学们对你和贝雷特老师关系的揣测及再创作以后有何感想？可以分享一下吗？

№335 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

@帝弥托利，请问沉默意味着你默认了你和贝雷特老师确实存在师生以外的关系吗？

№336 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为什么大家都@帝弥托利，不要@帝弥托利，因为@帝弥托利会导致本帖有被删的风险，所以大家不要@帝弥托利，千万不要@帝弥托利

№337 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 对不起打错字了，@帝弥托利，请问贝雷特老师对你的枪术等级满意吗？
> 
> №334 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

334哥现场表演欲盖弥彰

№338 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

发现了吗，目前为止蓝喵的学生回帖都是顾左右而言他，根本不回应大众痛点

№339 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈他否认了你们就说他此地无银三百两，承认了那就是鼓励ooc创作，还不如装死不出声呢

№340 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为什么没有人圈贝老师，明明是两个人谈恋爱。

№341 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

因为不知道贝老师的论坛ID啊，傻孩子

№342 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 哈哈哈哈哈他否认了你们就说他此地无银三百两，承认了那就是鼓励ooc创作，还不如装死不出声呢
> 
> №340 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

装死不出声这是没担当！我反对这门亲事！！

№343 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

人家两情相悦轮得到你反对，散了散了。

№344 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 为什么大家都@帝弥托利，不要@帝弥托利，因为@帝弥托利会导致本帖有被删的风险，所以大家不要@帝弥托利，千万不要@帝弥托利
> 
> №337 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

仗着蓝喵是骑士之国所以使劲在翻车边缘反复横跳哈哈哈哈哈哈，刚才要跑的架势呢？

№345 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽卧槽卧槽太恐怖了，我喘口气平复一下心情然后来讲面基经历

№346 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 仗着蓝喵是骑士之国所以使劲在翻车边缘反复横跳哈哈哈哈哈哈，刚才要跑的架势呢？
> 
> №345 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好汉要审时度势，能屈能伸！

№347 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我看过一本书，上面写的十六字箴言分享给大家——

“敌进我退，敌驻我扰，敌疲我打，敌退我追”

№348 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你这本书我似乎也看过，对个暗号，加，地下？

№349 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 卧槽卧槽卧槽太恐怖了，我喘口气平复一下心情然后来讲面基经历
> 
> №346 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

？？？144姐慢慢说，难道119姐拆逆你cp了？

№350 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

骗财骗色了？

№351 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你这本书我似乎也看过，对个暗号，加，地下？
> 
> №349 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你们这暗号太明显了，生怕别人不知道你们看了禁书。

№352 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

面基失败了，网恋需谨慎，辅导员信箱又要充满迷惑信件了

№353 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我刚才，就刚才，兴致勃勃去了训练场，只有蓝喵的菲力克斯在和空气对练……然后他发现了弱小可怜又无助的我，我还没来得及说话他就过来了，鬼知道为什么他能移动得这么快。

这位人看了看我的剑，表情很微妙，凶巴巴又很嫌弃地问我：“你也来练剑？”

我哪敢跟这位爷对练，他一脸“你好菜你这样的我能打十个”。说起来丢人，我直接吓哭了，头都不敢回，拎着我的剑就溜了。

对不起呀同好，改天再约吧，今天训练场里有煞神，我实在不敢去。

№354 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№355 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

细想一想，“你也来练剑”说明之前有人来过了，119怕不是也被吓跑了。

№356 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有理有据，逻辑满分，144有被安慰到吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

№357 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

菲力克斯剑打野鸳鸯哈哈哈哈哈哈

№358 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不是，哥，青狮的都出去打一天了，怎么还有抓紧时间勤快的，不累吗？

№359 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我他妈就说蓝喵得为训练场损耗负全责！！！

№360 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

负责是不可能负责的，这辈子不可能负责的。锻造又不会做，只能靠自己买武器来勉强维持生活。

№361 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我他妈笑死，菲力克斯真的是铁直男，我佩服

№362 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利黑化度downdown

№363 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

菲力克斯无意间的操作拯救了帝弥托利的人设哈哈哈哈哈哈

№364 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可能他本人害得迷惑，不练就不练，跑什么

№365 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊，我醒了，今天是不是狮鹫战了

№366 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我已经放弃替我鹿刷存在感了，毕竟鸟喵SZD

№367 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

要不你们改名叫金战学级吧，这样也算在故事里有了姓名

№368 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

库罗德点了个踩哈哈哈哈哈哈

№369 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

366哥你哪家的啊，赶紧收拾收拾别逛论坛了，各家已经在整队集合了，还有十分钟就要出发了。

№370 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 歌姬和纹章狂魔就觉得贝雷特是个小年轻，心态上是把贝雷特当学生的。所以很可能放贝老师去跟学生玩了。苦的是学生啊！
> 
> №203 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

203哥说的真对，歌姬老师：我受伤啦我也不去了！

纹章狂魔：公平起见我也不去了

贝老师：那么我也……

他俩：你去玩吧

№371 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我原地疑惑，今时不同往日，过去的灰色恶魔已经死了，现在的他是贝·钮祜禄·雷特！

№372 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

要离开学院了还有点舍不得，别的地方链接真的不稳定。

№373 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

宁就是打架也不忘刷论坛的好学森？

№374 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在贝老师身边好像能稳定一丢丢，不知道是不是心理作用。

№375 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我看你就是找个借口往贝老师身边凑罢辽，老老实实承认不丢人

№376 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贵族小姐之心——路人皆知。

№377 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 要离开学院了还有点舍不得，别的地方链接真的不稳定。
> 
> №373 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

要不然怎么一毕业论坛日活就骤降了……快毕业了还有点悲伤，我还差一点点声望就能进里版了！毕业之前我一定要进到里版吃肉！

№378 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在论坛考古的时候还挺新鲜的，在闲聊打趣中也能发现一些战术，还有挺有参考价值。

№379 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在表板有什么好考古的，要考古当然是去里版考古啦！

№380 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

上一代的爱恨情仇也很好吃……

№381 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

侬今考古人笑痴，他年考古知是谁？

№382 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 在贝老师身边好像能稳定一丢丢，不知道是不是心理作用。
> 
> №375 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你来晚了，贝老师已经被喵喵们包围了（含真喵和假喵

№383 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 要不然怎么一毕业论坛日活就骤降了……快毕业了还有点悲伤，我还差一点点声望就能进里版了！毕业之前我一定要进到里版吃肉！
> 
> №378 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

离毕业还有半年呢，悲伤的太早了吧= =

№384 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

日常感叹贝雷特老师的美貌，以及杰拉尔特大人真的是贝雷特老师的亲爸爸吗，感觉不太像

№385 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是……吧……？可能贝老师像妈妈？

№386 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

妈妈那边真的是很强悍的血统呢。

№387 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

布雷达德家好像是祖传金发蓝眼怪力

№388 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那来下注吧，来赌帝弥托利和贝老师的儿子，头发、眼睛的颜色、是什么纹章，买定离手！

№389 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

今年已经不赌哪个学级会赢了吗？

№390 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这有什么好赌的，今年的大热门肯定是青狮啊……

№391 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

人家身经百战了都，按照战争标准培养，毕业即可征战芙朵拉，我们这些普通学生可比不了，我们就过来走个过场。

№392 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

392多吃柠檬多吃柠檬

№393 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那来下注吧，来赌帝弥托利和贝老师的儿子，头发、眼睛的颜色、是什么纹章，买定离手！
> 
> №389 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……？他俩能不能结婚再说，这孩子得咋生？

№394 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

万能的女神，肯定能搞定一切，反正先来打赌就是了。

№395 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他俩谁是虔诚的信徒，孩子就长得像谁（。

№396 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

女神才不会管这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事呢23333

№397 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

战前准备了，我溜了。

№398 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利有一些焦虑。

古隆达兹狮鹫战算是学年当中的重要课题，也是继学期初的演习赛后又一次与同龄人正面较量。当时的他们说不上惨剩，却也赢得不够漂亮。半年时间，他们在老师的指导下成长了很多，但缺少对手数据，也很难给自己信心。

贝雷特发现了他学生的心不在焉，他拍了拍小狮子的后背。“怎么了？紧张？”

“紧张到不至于……”帝弥托利扯出一个微笑，“老师，指挥就拜托了。”

“当然。放轻松，我的级长，”贝雷特扯了扯帝弥托利垂下来的刘海，“晚上庆功宴后，偷偷来我房间。”

№399 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我要看房间里发生的内容！摩多摩多！

№400 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真的要看？我已经想好后续了，希望399哥别介意23333

№401 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

来来来！

№402 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

狮鹫战青狮学级大获全胜。

帝弥托利怀着不可言说的心思给青狮的同学们放了个假，犹犹豫豫间又去浴场泡了个澡。为了不惊动大嘴巴希尔凡和训练狂魔菲力克斯，他蹑手蹑脚、仿佛做贼一样地来到老师的寝室。

“我想给你看一个好东西。”贝雷特老师把帝弥托利推到床上，随后自己也躺了上去，蒙上被子。

狭小的空间内，两个人呼吸交错。王子脸红了：“老师……”这会不会太快了？

贝雷特则比他更兴奋：“帝弥托利，来看我种出的夜光苹果！”

№403 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

艹哈哈哈哈哈谁要看夜光苹果啊！！

№404 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就当是一场梦，醒了很久还是很感动~

№405 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

被食用后贝老师魅力+1！

№406 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那你们不懂，这是ghs的另一种说法，苹果代表着禁果，你们看一些艳情小说如何描写主角发生了身体关系呢，一般就用两个人一起吃苹果指代，贝雷特邀请帝弥托利鉴赏苹果可以理解为主动邀请帝弥托利发生身体关系或欣赏自己的身体，不然文中不会无端出现洗澡情节。

№407 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

399哥你错了，我刚刚听到了当事人的战前发言：

帝：如何，老师有几分自信？

贝：绰绰有余。

帝：是吗……没有什么比老师这样说还能更振奋人心的了。没关系，一定能赢，我们也不是毫无作为地度过了这半年。而且，我的状况很好，不管来多少人，我似乎都能只身打垮他们。

贝：真令人安心。（仿佛看到了他周身冒出了小星星，贝老师你也太宠你的级长了吧？！）

帝：嗯，就交给我吧！

（青狮同学轮流表决心）

帝：老师，就依靠你的指挥了……就让大家看看青狮子的战斗吧！

№408 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

KSWL，帝弥全心全意信任老师的战略眼光，老师也信任级长能百分百执行他的指挥，磕到了磕到了。

№409 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为了安抚老师，像雄孔雀一样秀武力值，丢人

№410 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

青狮学级没问题吗……级长完全牵着老师的鼻子走= =

№411 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那你们不懂，这是ghs的另一种说法，苹果代表着禁果，你们看一些艳情小说如何描写主角发生了身体关系呢，一般就用两个人一起吃苹果指代，贝雷特邀请帝弥托利鉴赏苹果可以理解为主动邀请帝弥托利发生身体关系或欣赏自己的身体，不然文中不会无端出现洗澡情节。
> 
> №407 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有理有据，令人信服，可是还是没办法解释夜光哈哈哈哈哈。

№412 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真是狂妄的学级呜呜呜，有老师撑腰了不起吗呜呜呜

№413 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

神 圣 骑 士 帝 弥 托 利 一 打 十 五

№414 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我再也无法直视老师给帝弥托利黄金苹果的场面了……这是我的错，我要更努力一点！

№415 ☆☆☆ 我的老父亲离家出走了 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他打不了十五的，战场很大而且多是混战，就算他一个人能收割，也不代表青狮学级所有人都能收割。

№416 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

请帝弥托利独立行走，别人家都是级长指挥！

№417 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利的指挥才能可能真的不太行，他自己就喜欢身先士卒（猪突猛进），像艾黛尔贾特和库罗德那是必然坐镇后方的。

№418 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

请贝雷特早日放手，别人家都是级长指挥！

№419 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

排队型了不聊了不聊了，打完我们再相见！

№420 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊，真的毫无悬念，割草游戏可能就是这样吧，又有谁会关心被割的草的心情呢？

№421 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利的长枪刺过来的时候我还以为我会死——

№422 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

打不动打不动打不动

№423 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我打他们根本没伤害，要不就是蛇皮走位打不到，气哭了

№424 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不气不气，考试过去了就该快乐了！想想舞会、女神塔和毕业！

№425 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

三家级长开始商业互吹了……皇女的评价真的带刺，“本以为如果是你们，一定会从正面出击的”

№426 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

艾黛尔贾特看清了帝弥托利山猪的本质，看不透老师的阴险（x

№427 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

各位都品一品这个可恶的胜者嘴脸！！

帝弥托利：大家都打了漂亮的一仗呢，是吧老师？

贝雷特：轻而易举。

你们看到王子那个表面谦逊实则暗戳戳爽的表情了吗，气得我都不想管贝雷特叫老师了！！

№428 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

然后三家开始展望核平，说点正经套话。“鹫与狮子的战争，已经是过去的事了。”

№429 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我替楼里那个小鹿喊了，你们就是没有姓名！

№430 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

库罗德提议回学院开宴会，大型食堂聚餐。皇女和王子都同意了，帝弥托利询问老师的意见，老师发出“胜利的美酒……”的委屈声音，但是被级长无情驳回了哈哈哈哈哈哈

№431 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥：老师，你已经成人了，需要参加大人的应酬了

№432 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

然后三家开始展望核平，说点正经套话。“鹫与狮子的战争，已经是过去的事了。”

№429 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你怎么不把话说全了，帝弥托利的全话是“鹫与狮子的战争，已经是过去的事了，若是如此，这模拟战之名，总有一天也会变成其他名字。”

喵这是想给鹿牌面，我不允许有人剥夺走鹿的姓名，公屏们，请把感动打在兄弟上！

№433 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不敢动不敢动，怕挨揍

№434 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不知道说贝老师天然呆好还是帝弥托利不解风情好哈哈哈哈哈

№435 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利你清醒一点！贝雷特老师就是想和你……们青狮子庆功呀！

№436 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我有了一个新的灵感，请大家共赏：

原定的青狮庆功宴计划被打乱以后，贝雷特闷闷不乐，在餐桌上专心吃饭；帝弥坐在他的对面，与艾黛尔贾特谈笑风生。他与那两个学级的学生不熟，也很难接上他们的梗。什么领地、国土，与他这个快乐而自由的佣兵有什么关系呢？

——他和艾黛尔贾特很般配。贝雷特后知后觉地想：如果他们联姻，那芙朵拉大陆可以完成和平的统一，而这正是帝弥托利的期望。

然后他就更心不在焉了，连往日美味的饭也有些食不下咽。

忽然，他感觉到有男人的靴子在蹭他的小腿。缓慢、且不可忽视地，还有往上移动的趋势。贝雷特一惊，立刻夹住了不老实的腿，反射性地抬头看向对面毫无异状的级长。

那个青年微笑着问：“怎么了，老师？”

№437 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

泥潭的手速一天更胜一天，手速s了吧？

№438 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊啊我可以！！摩多米多面多菜多！！

№439 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我想看后续！！！！！毛豆毛豆！

№440 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还不懂吗，等别人的后续只会等来夜光苹果！

№441 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我看的那本书里除了十六字箴言还有另外一句，“自己动手丰衣足食”，送给在座的摩多怪

№442 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

腿长十米帝弥托利哈哈哈哈哈哈，要在那么宽的桌子下面搞事太不容易了。

№443 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有些级长表面正经，其实侧面看上去已经成了┞型。

№444 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为了撩老师而伸直双腿的帝弥托利是屑！

№445 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

努力伸直双腿也够不到贝老师的艾黛尔贾特是鉴！

№446 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

身高158的皇女有被内涵到哈哈哈哈哈

№447 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

让你们失望了，虽然三位级长谈笑风生，但贝老师并没有食不下咽，他吃饭那叫一个风卷残云，而且吃相意外地不难看。

№448 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利你清醒一点！贝雷特老师就是想和你……们青狮子庆功呀！
> 
> №436 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

噗呲，末尾补丁也太强行了

№449 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师一如既往地是个大胃王呢，看着他吃饭我都觉得食堂不好吃的饭变香了！

№450 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就他这个食量和吃法，我真的怀疑物产不够丰盛的法嘉斯能否供养起这位王妃？@帝弥托利

№451 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师一天吃十顿是有道理的。

№452 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我有点担心，贝老师吃这么多，教团会不会觉得贝老师是个赔钱货

№453 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

吃播，请

№454 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这样的赔钱货请都送给我，有多少我要多少。

№455 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为了不让老师感到孤单，青狮的学生勇敢滴站了出来，成立了陪饭小组！

№456 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊，多么令人感动的情谊！

№457 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

诚恳地说，贝老师请我们吃饭，都是为了提高学生的干劲，好在周一的课上多虐我们几次，是别有用心的工具饭。如果是我请客的话，一定不会怀有额外的目的，只是单纯让漂亮姑娘感到高兴。

所以有女孩子来一起约饭吗？还可以一起去看看歌剧，太晚了我也可以请你外宿哦，保证你有一个难得的回忆。

№458 ☆☆☆ 对面的女孩看过来 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希尔凡，渣男，爬！！@帝弥托利 @菲力克斯 @英谷莉特 出来管管！恐女患者又出来骗人感情了！

№459 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

只有帝弥托利的号亮了= = 但是他这时候肯定没看论坛

№460 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼里的姐妹们还有不知道这位的事迹的吗？不会吧不会吧不会吧

这个人只喜欢喜欢某个人的状态，追到手过不几天就会分手，不会考虑结婚的，整天花言巧语，拈花惹草。被明确拒绝以后确实不会再来纠缠，除了玩弄感情也不会做过激的事情，是一个有原则的人渣（贬义）。

监护人楼上已经圈出来了，希尔凡被这三位吊锤一顿后能收敛一小会儿。

№461 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈，希尔凡长得还行，想跟他对着玩玩的渣女可以冲了

№462 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

吃完了！这个充满尬聊和互吹的食堂聚会终于结束了……

意犹未尽还想多来几次。

№463 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

感谢金鹿级长，我在饭桌上邀请到了舞会的舞伴！

№464 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

报！！贝老师和帝弥托利往大厅走了！他们俩又单独相处了！

№465 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

小情侣要有私人空间，朋友们让我们躲在柱子后面偷偷滴听（。

№466 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一群丢人丢到姥姥家的STK，加我一个

№467 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啧啧啧，“一起度过的这半年，我看到了老师许多的生动表情，能和老师一起生活真的是太好了”，没眼看

№468 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

请问法嘉斯的，你们的王储才是真正的海王吧？一张嘴这么撩，我一想到他实际上是个铁直男，对贝老师并没有男男之情，我就好同情贝老师啊。

№469 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虚假的渣男——希尔凡，真实的渣男——帝弥托利

№470 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

？？不是吧啊sir，这也能嘲海王吗

№471 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利你放开那个贝老师！让我来！

№472 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

青狮的学生们仿佛真正的stk一样冒了出来，开始纷纷对老师开启表白模式。看到他们我就懂了，法嘉斯人都一个样，张嘴感激闭嘴陪伴。帝弥托利技高一筹，把所有人的情感都打成信任，完成套牢老师。

№473 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼上嘴好毒，跟我念纯粹的崇高的师生情感

№474 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一开始舞CP的是你，现在要重回师生位置的也是你。结论：坛友被PUA了。

№475 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真的有点羡慕喵喵的氛围，不分身份贵贱，像个家一样qwq

我们平时是一盘散沙，各玩各的，出课题呢也就那样，强行营业。

№476 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师感动得一塌糊涂，真是好骗……我也想骗他，最好能把他骗到我手里wwww

№477 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

童贞是挺容易被坏女人骗的，但是暂且不论那帮小喵，至少还得过人家爹那关吧……

№478 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那来下注吧，来赌帝弥托利和贝老师的儿子，头发、眼睛的颜色、是什么纹章，买定离手！
> 
> №389 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

来赌点眼前的吧，白鹭杯，青狮学级会派谁？

№479 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

好消息，好消息，特大好消息，渣男本来想溜出去夜不归宿，被菲力克斯和英谷莉特一人夹着一边拖往训练场了！干得好！

№480 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

比武大会之后，比舞大会又要来了吗？

№481 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

谐音梗是要扣钱的！

№482 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

其实是选美大会吧，其实大家的舞姿都差不多（可恶的贵族教育，关键是魅力值高低

№483 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 来赌点眼前的吧，白鹭杯，青狮学级会派谁？
> 
> №479 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

泥潭的贷款太靠前了、离舞会还有一个月呢、先把课题做做吧

№484 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

排除男喵，还剩三个女的，我来分析：

梅尔赛德司，漂亮端庄小姐姐

英谷莉特，英气飒爽小姐姐

雅妮特，可爱迷糊小妹妹

我……我全都要？

№485 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼上想屁吃，就你马离谱

№486 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

分析当然是要从职业分析。

我说一声梅尔赛德司全学院最强奶妈没意见吧，本来青狮就缺法师，贝老师给她规划的应该是格莫瑞，法术使用次数翻倍，发展目标应该是可以全场治疗。

英谷莉特已经骑上她的天马了，往圣天马一去不回头，你指着她在战场跳舞还不如指望她回家奶孩子。

雅妮特作为青狮的第二个法师，主打的是攻击，还指着她去敲铁皮罐头呢……不过舞娘也可以用魔法攻击，所以我觉得最可能是她！

№487 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摇起了我的大头，我听人说贝老师搞到了另外一批邪门歪道的准考证，好像要给雅妮特考黑天马……不要问我我也不知道什么叫黑天马！我跟地下一点关系都没有！

№488 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 泥潭的贷款太靠前了、离舞会还有一个月呢、先把课题做做吧
> 
> №484 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……听说了，有个村庄发现了类似传染病的症状，这个课题被派给喵了

№489 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊？那他们就放弃白鹭杯了？？这感情好，胜利是属于有4个妹子的金鹿的！

№490 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我吃柠檬，明明是我们黑鹫的！我们有帝国最好看的歌姬，实在不行我们还有级长呢！你们能派级长来跳舞嘛？

№491 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然同样是金鹿的学生，但是有一说一，咱们那几个妹子好像……不太行，那几个问题少女谁像能跳舞的？

№492 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

喵总是能弄到大课题，绿の偏心。

№493 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不太一样，这次听说是杰拉尔特大人主动请战，贝老师跟着罢辽

№494 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那几个问题少女谁像能跳舞的？
> 
> №492 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为什么不问问拱火的库罗德呢？

№495 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

永远都不要猜贝老师的想法，作为一个不谙世事的纯洁佣兵，他也许会派杜笃出战也说不定哈哈哈哈哈哈

№496 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

每当我在论坛看到贵族小姐们的问题发言，都搞不懂她们是认真的还是开玩笑的

№497 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 不太一样，这次听说是杰拉尔特大人主动请战，贝老师跟着罢辽
> 
> №494 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

露迷尔村吧，是帝弥雷特故事开始的地方！

№498 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

自救命之恩开始的一见钟情，现在圣地发生了灾难，回去义不容辞！

№499 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个时候只要把“贝老师是灰色恶魔”打在回复框里再按发送就好了

№500 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你们好乐观……那可是传染病哦？

№501 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也许是幽灵作祟也说不定。

№502 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这世界上没有幽灵！！！没有！！！！！

№503 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

亚尔兰德公来学校了，但是为什么他在和帝弥托利讲话，态度还挺好

№504 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

老丈人看女婿越看越满意？？

№505 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

呸呸呸呸呸，不可能成的他们俩！

№506 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

正常人谁整天跟个炮仗似的，跟将来的政敌说话不得客气点

№507 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 自救命之恩开始的一见钟情，现在圣地发生了灾难，回去义不容辞！
> 
> №499 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

嗐，那名字都没定的演习战就应该到露迷尔村去打了。

№508 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 也许是幽灵作祟也说不定。
> 
> №502 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

停！官方的权威判定是暗魔法

№509 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是丧尸魔法哦——

№510 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是就是吧，祝他们安全归来吧。

№511 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 他与那两个学级的学生不熟，也很难接上他们的梗。
> 
> №437 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师怎么就跟学生不熟了，他捡到东西还知道是我的呢！贝老师一定是暗恋我哼哼唧唧

№512 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你对恋爱的标准也太低了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

№513 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

“老师，还记得吗？”法嘉斯的王和他的王妃卸任后故地重游，“就是在这里，你救了我的命。”

“当然记得，帝弥托利。”贝雷特微笑道：“就是在这里，我对你一见钟情。”

№514 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

都他妈已经结婚到退休了还是叫王妃“老师”的帝弥托利是屑！

№515 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

都他妈已经结婚到退休了还是叫老公“帝弥托利”的老师是鉴！

№516 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他们都退休了，那孩子呢？？

№517 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就是在这里他们的课题没及格——（恶魔低语

№518 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他们退休要去阿德剌斯忒亚帝国玩吗？法嘉斯不够玩吗？

№519 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师倒贴吗，我不信！！

№520 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

追求刺激当然要贯彻到底咯。

№521 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我算是看出来了，你坛就是偏心贝老师，即使是在ooc文学里也偏心贝老师。

№522 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就是在这里，贝老师舍身为皇女挡刀，骗走了小矮子的一颗真心

№523 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

女孩子穿重甲真的会长不高的

№524 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

放过皇女吧求求你们了

№525 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

今天是法嘉斯神圣王国建国纪念日，转发这个帝弥托利到三个帖子，可以获得食堂的免费用餐券一份，并且有机会和贝雷特在食堂用餐哦！

№526 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我信了你的邪哈哈哈哈哈哈

№527 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

吃不吃食堂也不收钱啊，都含在学费里了

№528 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真的是高昂的学费= =

№529 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

谁叫你学习不好，不能推荐入学，只能交赞助费了

№530 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看着这个学费你是不是又燃起了好好学习的念头，还不放下论坛赶紧跑训练场

№531 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利在食堂组织了一波内部聚餐是真的，把贝老师也邀请过来了。同学们开始给老师科普历史，整的跟百家讲坛似的

№532 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

人家是大修道院人！！你干嘛费尽心机把贝老师往法嘉斯拉！！！

№533 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不听不听不听，王国背叛帝国的黑历史永远会记在历史书上！

№534 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯那么冷，斯灵和达斯卡这些邻居又不老实，怎么可能会有人愿意定居在那么冷的菲尔蒂亚

№535 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

王妃之路要从学院开始铺起，这是帝弥托利独到的战术眼光！

№536 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 法嘉斯那么冷，斯灵和达斯卡这些邻居又不老实，怎么可能会有人愿意定居在那么冷的菲尔蒂亚
> 
> №535 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你再说，再说贷款一个法嘉斯统一芙朵拉

№537 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

今天是阿德剌斯忒亚帝国分裂纪念日，转发这个艾黛尔贾特到三个帖子，可以获得修伯特的凝视一份，并且有机会被皇女亲自毒打哦！

№538 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

靠，不必了，帝弥托利不会真的发券，但是修伯特是真的会打人啊！！

№539 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他是法师，顶多请你吃一个多拉△！

№540 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽 今天学院里怎么人心惶惶的 发生什么了

№541 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊？有吗？是课题太难了？

№542 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

赛罗司骑士团紧急整备，好像是说露迷尔村情况剧变，教会要赶紧出动了

№543 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

唉……只能祝他们好运了，希望事态不要扩散。

№544 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没心情搞皇涩了，我一想到我家的领地离露迷尔村还蛮近的，就一点提不起兴趣。

№545 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有人看到托马修老师吗，我大早晨来图书室还书怎么找不到人？

№546 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

时代要变了的感觉=-=

№547 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

只要芙朵拉还在教团掌控下一天，时代就没变

№548 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

安心啦，杰尔拉特大人和贝雷特老师很强的，他们一定不会有事。

№549 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我们也要去做课题了，虽然平时几家一直打打闹闹的，但是还真的不希望人出事。

№550 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 没心情搞皇涩了，我一想到我家的领地离露迷尔村还蛮近的，就一点提不起兴趣。
> 
> №545 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你家是哪里的啊？

№551 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

唇亡齿寒的道理大家都懂，散了散了，等青狮子回来的再去探探口风吧。

№552 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我家是帝国不值一提的小贵族，领地也比较小，一个村子对我们来说也是税收的重要组成部分……万一真的出事了……

№553 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 有人看到托马修老师吗，我大早晨来图书室还书怎么找不到人？
> 
> №546 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你自己都说大早晨来了，没人不是正常的吗？

№554 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不正常啊，托马修老师又不是歌姬，很敬业的

№555 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可能又回家探亲了吧。

№556 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还没放假就探亲的样子像极了逃课的我。

№557 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不管了，快要到课题出发时间了，明天再来还吧

№558 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他们回来了！学生们受伤不严重，幸存者都救下来了，不幸中的万幸吧。

№559 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 现在有点山雨欲来风满楼内味儿了，谁能想到伊老师是个二五仔呢……不知道还有没有别的内鬼了。
> 
> №241 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

241哥神级预言，托马修也是二五仔，一手缔造了露迷尔村惨剧

№560 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

怎么回事，绿是瞎的吗，大修道院都快被人渗透成筛子了

№561 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

目前不就俩= =世界上最安全的地方就是大修道院了，不要担心嘛。

№562 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我不相信，托马修老师那么温柔，他不可能是幕后主使！

№563 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啥叫不就俩啊，学院的老师一共也没几个啊？训练场和藏书室每天都有很多学生的，万一他在学生身上种了个毒……那芙朵拉不就完蛋了？！

№564 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

嗐，真的不用担心啦，大修道院还有绿坐镇呢，那个女狐狸可不会轻易死掉

№565 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

以赛罗司教的体量来说，没有二五仔才奇怪呢。

№566 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就把心放在肚子里等白鹭杯吧！

№567 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还是放心不下啊……

№568 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你就是个学生，还没出笼的小鸡仔，你能操心啥，先管好自己吧！

№569 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

悲报悲报，你们的CPBE了，帝弥托利亲口对贝雷特说“老师，我恨你”。

№570 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为什么啊！！！！！我不信！！！！！！

№571 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

570哥太坏了，是这样的，不谙世事的纯洁佣兵虽然没派杜笃征战白鹭杯，好像派了……帝弥托利，一个虽然说着老师我恨你但是表情有暗戳戳爽的神奇男人。

№572 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯王储亲征白鹭杯哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№573 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

难怪我在跳舞练习场看到了贝老师和帝弥= =贝老师懂跳舞哦原来，神奇的佣兵生涯

№574 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊这，白鹭杯要变成动物世界了吗？

№575 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你就是个学生，还没出笼的小鸡仔，你能操心啥，先管好自己吧！
> 
> №569 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这话说得太难听了，在座各位哪个不是要干出一番大事业的，没有未雨绸缪怎么行

№576 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……………………谁要看帝弥托利野猪狂舞啊！我要看妹子！！！妹子！！！！

№577 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

佣兵要懂这么多吗，太不容易了叭

№578 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

(¯﹃¯)也许贝老师任务所迫也穿过女装……

№579 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我预感角色扮演类的涩文将是里版的新一代潮流

№580 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师就是懂生子都不奇怪！！

№581 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

老师是不是不懂白鹭杯的规矩，谁给他讲讲，他是不是以为赢的是准考证？

№582 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：依据我稳妥的战术，把魅力值最高的派上去准没错

№583 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你信不信如果白鹭杯能派指导老师上，贝老师就不要学生，自己去了

№584 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我太信了

№585 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 老师是不是不懂白鹭杯的规矩，谁给他讲讲，他是不是以为赢的是准考证？
> 
> №582 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

太迟了，一切都已经无可挽回了

№586 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

“这是魔兽的垂死挣扎吗？帝弥托利，老师对你很失望。”贝雷特无视了帝弥托利受伤小猫一样的神情，冷酷道，“吃了这个黄金苹果，晚上再来我房间加训。”

№587 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

里版的少爷小姐们，你们能不能统一一下贝老师的人设啊？现在太割裂狸

№588 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 那你们不懂，这是ghs的另一种说法，苹果代表着禁果，你们看一些艳情小说如何描写主角发生了身体关系呢，一般就用两个人一起吃苹果指代
> 
> №407 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

请问带文豪407哥，594这段算不算是隐秘的开车？

№589 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哇你们不要瞧不起帝弥托利好不好，好歹也是王储，人家在练习场的舞姿可以说是相当标准

№590 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我是痛心疾首，为什么帝弥托利这么持盾，明明是个揽着老师跳舞的好机会，可以名正言顺地把手搭在老师的腰上，假装步伐不精，倒在老师的怀里，或者在转圈的时候，偷偷摸一下老师的屁股也不会有人知道吧！！

№591 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

给你机会你不中用啊！

№592 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利：我不做枪兵啦！

№593 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

581楼，我要报警了！让绿处理银灰涩情了！！

№594 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

会把老师压坏的吧，帝弥托利。

№595 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

想多了，贝老师站着指导而已，帝弥托利揽了个空气。

№596 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我一想到帝弥托利与其他两个学级的妹子同台竞技就想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈

№597 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利如果赢了才最好笑呢，大修道院最强舞娘

№598 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就怕将来法嘉斯的小朋友指着他问，哥哥哥哥，国王陛下为什么穿裙子呀。

№599 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我不争气地笑出了眼泪，贝老师加油，你可以的，给大修道院之后的学生留下珍贵史料，法嘉斯的历史上一定会记载你的名字哈哈哈哈哈哈

№600 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特和山猪跳舞，跳呀跳呀出暴击，他们在跳交谊舞呀，跳呀跳呀还追击

№601 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我直接问号，儿童鞋垫恐怖童谣石锤

№602 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

来了来了来了白鹭杯来了！我是本场解说吃瓜！首先是鸟家的参战选手，不出意外的是帝国的百灵鸟——多萝缇雅！一出场就赢得了广大围观群众的掌声！

其次是鹿家的参赛选手，撒娇的大小姐——希尔妲！凭借着可爱的长相与性格也赢得了掌声！

最后，是我们最期待的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑得我编不下去了

№603 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我还在期待能有个正经解说，结果你就给我看这个

№604 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

六百多楼了，正儿经儿人儿早跑了

№605 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有帝都那儿味儿了

№606 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师太有才了，居然还让帝弥换了礼服哈哈哈哈哈哈

№607 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 最后，是我们最期待的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑得我编不下去了
> 
> №603 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

603哥笑倒了，让我来

最后，是我们最期待的怪力山猪——帝弥托利，围观群众本想嘘他，碍于身份和情面不敢，想笑他，又怕法嘉斯报复，所以只能藏好情绪，礼节性鼓掌，憋不住了偶尔才会发出噗噗声。

№608 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

过分了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，王子跳舞不是跳的挺好的哈哈哈哈哈哈

№609 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这么说吧，十个人里九个人笑的都不是帝弥托利的舞姿，是帝弥托利被派出来跳舞这件事

№610 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

春天到了，又到了动物交配的季节，许多鸟儿换上了新的羽毛长裙，为吸引交配对象翩翩起舞。山猪也不甘示弱，跳起了求偶的舞蹈。

№611 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

但是他要吸引的那个人只关心舞娘兵种资格证。

№612 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

多么悲伤的故事！

№613 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

阿罗伊斯也挺会玩的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈居然投票给青狮子

不愧是蓝喵，这种比赛也要赢！

№614 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

王子一脸平静地说“是我？真是……无法置信”，你至少要摆个震惊脸啊？！

№615 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

芙 朵 拉 最 强 舞 娘 今 日 出 道

№616 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

最强（指武力值

№617 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

本来只是想哄哄老师凑个数，没想到捧了个奖杯回去哈哈哈哈哈

№618 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师问阿罗伊斯：兵种资格证给我。

阿罗伊斯挠头：帝弥托利已经是舞娘了啊……。

№619 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

hhhhhhhhhhhh帝弥托利请你向面瘫贝老师学学如何做出大受打击的震惊表情吧

№620 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

给喵提个发财之道：帝弥托利巡回表演，收门票钱。法嘉斯王储的舞蹈表演，看到就是赚到

№621 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

当场颁发一套舞娘服哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№622 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

玛努艾拉老师好像明白过来了，把贝老师拉到了一边，给了贝老师一套舞娘服……你根本没懂啊？！

№623 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不，玛努艾拉老师简直太懂了！！！双舞娘paro有没有人搞？

№624 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

带文豪哥呢！！！

№625 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 给喵提个发财之道：帝弥托利巡回表演，收门票钱。法嘉斯王储的舞蹈表演，看到就是赚到
> 
> №621 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他继位了也可以搞，王国经济超过帝国指日可待

№626 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

让我康康！！

№627 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

落难王子逃亡途中为了掩盖身份扮成了舞娘，在小酒馆里打探消息的时候遇到了假扮成舞娘的灰色恶魔，两个人一见如故，贝雷特抛下手上的任务，帮助王子完成复国，而且在历史上留下了狮子王娶了舞娘这样的风流韵事。

这个剧情安排怎么样！感情线和事业线都有，我个人觉得展开来是一篇还不错的文，请问我在里版有没有发展前景？

№628 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我觉得不行，贝老师不像是会抛下任务的人，杰尔拉特大人说不允许！

№629 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师是被山猪起舞吸引到的吗？？

№630 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利那两下子还能当舞娘，他们舞团的业绩应该不太行吧哈哈哈哈

№631 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不行啊，里版都是一堆要吃肉的，女装攻和女装受不够劲爆，黑化比较吃香

№632 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 他继位了也可以搞，王国经济超过帝国指日可待
> 
> №626 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

做感动人心、价格厚道的芙朵拉第一舞团！

№633 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利落难，那琉法斯怎么安排，迫害王子的反派？

№634 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

琉法斯是谁，我们的故事里需要这个人吗？

№635 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真的娶了，历史上会留下当过舞娘的狮子王娶了他的同事这样的丑闻，所以我觉得贝老师可能是帝弥托利的地下情人吧

№636 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这也很刺激，我来重写一下这个故事！

落难王子逃亡途中为了掩盖身份扮成了舞娘，在小酒馆里打探消息的时候遇到了假扮成舞娘的灰色恶魔，贝雷特看了山猪起舞后察觉到了不对劲，这个舞娘是男扮女装的。两人一番接触后，贝雷特说服佣兵团，帮助王子完成复国。在这条困难的道路上，他们渐生情愫，互许终身。

已经当上了国王的帝弥托利，无法娶一个男佣兵为妻。在爱情与责任之间，他摇摆不定。最后选择面对现实，娶了贵族女子当王妃。作为补偿，帝弥托利给了贝雷特所有臣子都眼红的、厚重的封赏和领地，无人知晓贝雷特是狮子王的蔷薇色过去，所有人只赞赏贝雷特的忠诚和勇武。两人的风流故事只在野史间能窥得一二。

这次怎么样？我能成为里版紫微星吗！

№637 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这还用贝老师察觉吗，一米八的浑身肌肉的怪力舞娘，怎么看怎么都是男人吧？？？？？？？？？？

№638 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那画面~太美~我~不敢看~

№639 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你说吧，你是要把伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的还是戈迪耶家的领地划给贝老师？总不会是贾拉提雅吧？

№640 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

来自菲力克斯的凝视——

№641 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 琉法斯是谁，我们的故事里需要这个人吗？
> 
> №635 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大哥，你的时政是不是不太行，伊哈大公琉法斯是帝弥托利的大伯，法嘉斯的现任摄政啊，达斯卡之乱以后一直在位的

№642 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我实话实说了，这是BAD ENDING，还不如上一个版本。

№643 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 你说吧，你是要把伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的还是戈迪耶家的领地划给贝老师？总不会是贾拉提雅吧？
> 
> №640 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他这个故事里应该没有这几家吧，或者他们死了，不然以喵们的友谊，那是拼了命也得帮帝弥托利的。

№644 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯天寒地冻的，根本没有丰厚的领地，你看看我们熟知的王国的贵族：戈迪耶家和伏拉鲁达利乌斯家抵抗斯灵，根本算不上享受位置，贾拉提雅家还闹饥荒呢，穷的不行，好像也就卡隆家好一点吧？

№645 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个故事不行，不够纯爱，帝弥托利娶了王妃这个结局会被撕的，哪怕是让他们保持单身都不能写一方结婚，这叫拆，懂吗。

№646 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可是国王不结婚没逻辑呀，故事怎么都得讲究个道理，法嘉斯的国教是赛罗司教，他们好像不太支持同姓婚配吧。

№647 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没说支持就是不支持吗？同性伴侣也不少的，额……就是没有国王娶同性当王妃就是了。

№648 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就是没逻辑在文学创作里也不能拆CP！！！讲逻辑他俩就根本不能在一起！！

№649 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

算了，放弃这个话题吧，还是想想舞会穿什么衣服画什么妆吧www

№650 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是礼服，还用想吗，为了勾引贝老师只能在妆面上下狠手了！

№651 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不如把头发染成金色吧，金色好像是流行色的样子。

№652 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

对对，然后你最好多用点发胶做出精致刘海，也把眼睛变成蓝色，这样你就可以去演替身文学了

№653 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

“老师，如果我化妆成帝弥托利的样子，你会多看我一眼吗？会跟我跳舞吗？会跟我在女神塔上约定终生吗？”

想一想都酸爽哈哈哈哈哈哈

№654 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈舔狗不得house

№655 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：女神塔？什么女神塔？

№656 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

泥潭越来越疯了哈哈哈哈哈哈

№657 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我不懂泥潭到底是怎么个构成，说是梦女也不像，说是腐女也不像，这就是贵族大小姐的多样性吗？

№658 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

糟了，以贝老师的迟钝程度他是不是不知道女神塔的传说啊，谁快去给他讲讲！

№659 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不用担心，我们万能的门卫小哥可以搞定的！

№660 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

舞会——————————来了————————————

№661 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

嘻嘻嘻布置会场的时候我偷看了一下流程，皇女和王子和（一些不重要的其他人）跳开场，之后是自由跳舞吃喝的时间！今晚都可以狂欢（甚至夜不归宿）

№662 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你还在为约会地点心烦吗？

你还在为无法与心上人一起许愿而难过吗？

你还在被男女朋友埋怨吗？

现在你不用烦心了！女神塔帮忙占座，人手充足，价格优惠，有需要可以联系我！

№663 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼上的商业头脑要是用到正地方去早发财了哈哈哈哈

№664 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是皇女和王子一对吗？

№665 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不是，各跳各的。舞伴……我也不晓得是哪个，反正不是那几个知名的学生。

№666 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这样也好 大家都不心碎，以及跟自己的同学跳舞是不是就意味着那个 男女之情

№667 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也可能是男男之情女女之情（？

№668 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

库罗德竟然没来凑热闹，信积拉奶

№669 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

来了来了来了，贝老师穿着礼服来了www

№670 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

礼服明明都是一样的，但是贝老师穿着好涩，别人穿裤子那就是两条装饰线，贝老师穿就显得屁股好翘

№671 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我的眼泪不争气地从嘴里流了下来，吸溜

№672 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

说！！！贝老师的舞伴是谁！

№673 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊……他没有找舞伴，到这里之后站在了蛋糕旁边，眼神发亮。好可爱www不能偷吃啊贝雷特老师

№674 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

说起来喵们昨晚下课以后好像在教室里约定了一个同学会，挺有意思，咱们也约一个好了，千年祭再聚首

№675 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 啊……他没有找舞伴，到这里之后站在了蛋糕旁边，眼神发亮。好可爱www不能偷吃啊贝雷特老师
> 
> №674 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也好，大家公平竞争！

№676 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然千年祭大家都要八方来贺，但是我们聚首干嘛，刷帖吗？

№677 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我简直不敢想象五年后各家的家主或者夫人一起刷里版的样子

№678 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 啊……他没有找舞伴，到这里之后站在了蛋糕旁边，眼神发亮。好可爱www不能偷吃啊贝雷特老师
> 
> №674 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果贝雷特老师用这样的眼神看我，那我就当场把他摁倒搞到他乱七八糟呜呜呜呜

№679 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 我简直不敢想象五年后各家的家主或者夫人一起刷里版的样子
> 
> №678 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

到时候帝弥托利可就是法嘉斯国王了，你们聚众搞他的皇涩，他还会像今天这样装不知道吗？

№680 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

来的时候撞见希尔凡拉菲力克斯：“搭讪女孩子的好机会呀！来来来笑一笑，不要臭着脸吓跑了姑娘。”

菲力克斯：“跟女孩子跳舞还不如练剑！”

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，喵这帮人怎么这么好笑啊

№681 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希尔凡：风水轮流转，到我拖他了！

№682 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 到时候帝弥托利可就是法嘉斯国王了，你们聚众搞他的皇涩，他还会像今天这样装不知道吗？
> 
> №680 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也许五年后两个人就修成正果了呢，那时候就得找全国的歌姬来进行文艺创作大肆宣扬了，看不上你里版了

№683 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这可真的是什么梦都敢做啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

№684 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 库罗德竟然没来凑热闹，信积拉奶
> 
> №669 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可能，他在，憋个大的？

№685 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

蓝喵的女孩子进场了ww

№686 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

英谷莉特化完妆以后好好看啊——————麻麻我要娶她！！

№687 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然早就知道青狮学生颜值高，但是他们今天也太闪了，可恶，喵在这种奇怪的地方也要赢吗

№688 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

最强舞娘也来了，跟老师打了声招呼就去找他那个舞伴了，今天的舞会没有糖，令人失望（。

№689 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

ls爬墙吧，贝老师X食物永远不会让你失望！

№690 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这也能算个cp吗，我以为上次在里版看的天帝之剑搞贝老师就已经够离谱了

№691 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个cp也太邪了，真正的吃掉喜欢的事物

№692 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊这怎么搞皇涩，搞皇涩才是第一生产力

№693 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不知道是不是我的滤镜，总感觉帝弥托利转职舞娘以后舞姿变得妖娆了很多？

№694 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 这也能算个cp吗，我以为上次在里版看的天帝之剑搞贝老师就已经够离谱了
> 
> №691 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

兄弟别走，留个地址，我家猫说它也想看

№695 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 不知道是不是我的滤镜，总感觉帝弥托利转职舞娘以后舞姿变得妖娆了很多？
> 
> №694 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大概……可能……是……错觉吧？

№696 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽！！！！库罗德A了上去！！！他居然请贝雷特老师跳舞！！！！！贝雷特老师还跟着去了！！！！！！！牵手步入舞池！！

№697 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师跳的是女步，泥潭的幻想让库罗德实现了，合理怀疑库罗德在潜水看论坛（？

№698 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在，全都是，男女的舞池里，男男的组合，是如此的新颖，但这，cp，并不是，我想看的

№699 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 卧槽！！！！库罗德A了上去！！！他居然请贝雷特老师跳舞！！！！！贝雷特老师还跟着去了！！！！！！！牵手步入舞池！！
> 
> №697 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

罗德雷特狂喜，冷cp也有春天

№700 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不准在青狮专版狂喜！！！！！！不准！！！！！！！！

№701 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不准不准狂喜

№702 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯王储的脸黑了一下是我cp脑了吗吗吗吗？？

№703 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不是你的错觉，他看上去确实不是很高兴，心不在焉还踩了女伴的jio

№704 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

舞 娘 失 格

№705 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

哇，你去跳舞老师都没说什么唉，垮个p脸给谁看啊- -

№706 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女也很不高兴………………………………你有性别优势你不高兴个什么劲啊！你自己不请贝老师被人捷足先登很正常啊！（感觉自己也中枪了

№707 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

库罗德牛批，不愧是你，不惧世俗眼光，一搞就搞个大事情

№708 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 在，全都是，男女的舞池里，男男的组合，是如此的新颖，但这，cp，并不是，我想看的
> 
> №699 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也不是我想看的！！！！

№709 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

写个吃醋的段子调节一下吧呜呜呜呜真人下场拆cp这谁顶得住啊

借着交换舞伴的机会，帝弥托利强势地挤开库罗德。他告诫自己不要生气，控制力道，但是握着老师的手依然忍不住用力。贝雷特吃痛，后撤的动作更是点燃了王储的怒气。借由华丽的音乐声掩盖，帝弥托利质问道：“老师，你是青狮子的指导教师，我想我应该在你这里拥有更多的特权。既然你都能和库罗德跳舞，为什么不能跟我doi呢？”

№710 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这……跳舞和doi差的还是有点多，麻麻不同意

№711 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师：手被捏断了，无法doi

№712 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

艹太真实了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№713 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

手断了还有嘴嘛

№714 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

反正帝弥托利是神圣骑士，简单的白魔法还是会的吧，就算把贝老师玩的菠萝菠萝哒的，治疗一下还能继续玩

№715 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

要对贝老师这么残酷吗？

№716 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

“手，好痛。”贝雷特没有正面回应他的级长。“放开。”

“我是不会放开老师的手的。身体的伤口可以用白魔法治好，但是我心上的伤口，需要老师的身体来治疗。”帝弥托利坚定道：“这一曲结束我们就离开，到你的房间doi。”

№717 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

yooooooooo！！虽然很ooc但是我吃了！在库罗德还在拉着老师跳舞的现在，只有沙雕坛友能治疗我的心灵

№718 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虎狼之词停一停停一停，音乐快结束了，我要做库罗德的下家，接手贝老师！

№719 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不准偷跑！公平竞争！！

№720 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

偷跑的不是你，偷跑的不是我，偷偷溜走的是贝老师！

№721 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师是怎么在这么多人的眼皮子底下溜走的！！！！完全没注意

№722 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

佣兵的本事不用多说，但是有谁注意到了帝弥托利好像也不在这里了？

№723 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

霸道学生们的落跑娇妻老师，要素过多

№724 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

娇妻就娇妻，老师就老师，非得缝合干嘛

№725 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

狙击手，报告位置！

№726 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

重点难道不在恩皮吗？

№727 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

库罗德已经为我们试探出贝老师不反感同性交往了，都是你们的病态热情把他吓跑了呜呜呜呜呜，我今夜与美女共舞的计划落空了

№728 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

美女？？啊？？？？？？

№729 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

支離滅裂な思考·発言：贝雷特是优秀的男老师与他是美女冲突吗？

№730 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

726天天想屁吃

№731 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在中庭果然看到了霸道级长和贝雷特老师两人在聊天，那么请问：在可以与全校所有女生共舞的当晚，两个男人抛下所有人自己去中庭聊天，是否可以判定这两个男人是真的？

№732 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 支離滅裂な思考·発言：贝雷特是优秀的男老师与他是美女冲突吗？
> 
> №730 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

里版的不正之风已经舞到表版了，我只能说，多来点！

№733 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是真的，我已经说累了

№734 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我潜水到现在，一直保持着他俩是直男的观点，现在我变了

№735 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利，你让直男坛友们很失望

№736 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也许他们就是不想跳舞呢，凭什么说人家是真的哈哈哈哈哈

№737 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

开盘吧，他俩聊完天是去训练场还是去女神之塔，本庄家下注训练场！

№738 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

庄家你要赔的血本无归了，我押上一个金块，女神之塔

№739 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利的训练狂人设立住啊！！我押训练场！

№740 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你要对天然撩的直男有信心，肯定是女神之塔，

№741 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真正的训练狂还在大厅摆臭脸，虚假的训练狂已经独占老师

№742 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 在中庭果然看到了霸道级长和贝雷特老师两人在聊天
> 
> №732 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

道理我都懂，可是732为什么也在中庭呢？

№743 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

因为我好不容易哄我亲爱的出来亲亲，还没等亲上就来了两个臭男人，我亲爱害羞跑掉了，只剩我一个人在中庭的角落里尴尬地吹冷风。

№744 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

732哥快跳出来，你听他们讲话你尴尬，你跳出来就是他们尴尬了！

№745 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不了，我回去找我亲爱的了。以及为了报复，我最后一句听到的是：帝弥托利，你不和艾黛尔贾特跳舞吗？

№746 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 开盘吧，他俩聊完天是去训练场还是去女神之塔，本庄家下注训练场！
> 
> №738 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

庄家坏坏，女神塔好求证，只要在女神塔没看到他俩就可以说他们去训练场了，但我们要看到更多的可能性，万一他们是去寝室了呢？

№747 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那不是更好吗.JPG

№748 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> ——他和艾黛尔贾特很般配。贝雷特后知后觉地想：如果他们联姻，那芙朵拉大陆可以完成和平的统一，而这正是帝弥托利的期望。
> 
> №437 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

437姐神了，提前预知贝老师的cp观，请437姐再预言一下他们的后续展开吧

№749 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我是来和老师跳♂舞的

№750 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

感谢吃瓜前锋732哥，这句话太酸爽了，带上我的cp滤镜我来分析：贝老师为什么在那么多有名有姓的女同学中，提到的不是别人，偏偏是艾黛尔贾特呢？

太长不看版：因为贝雷特有危机感，他醋了

在帝弥托利和贝雷特的爱情故事中，青狮的学生们不算是贝雷特老师的威胁——他们太熟了。在铁直男的眼里，只要没挑明了直接说喜欢，所有的感情都可以归类为最好的伙伴。而法嘉斯的传统就比较含蓄，属于爱你在心口难开的类型，你很少看见他们把爱挂在嘴边（除了大渣男希尔凡）。贝雷特的到来属于一个意外，救命之恩这四个字的后半句我不说你也知道是什么，贝老师开局就赢了。

从联姻的角度上来讲，青狮的女学生们没有一个比贝雷特能打的，上可战场杀人七进七出，下可食堂做饭色味俱佳，进可课堂指导教导有方，退可温室种植稻谷飘香，娶妻当娶贤啊朋友们！！

从上面的一大段中提取出了两个关键词：天降的新鲜感、个人价值。

再来分析皇女。

皇女的外貌硬件配置那没得说，人生赢家的顶配版本，但是审美是主观的，这个按下不表。在天降的新鲜感上，贝老师要赢过皇女，因为不光有天降还有黏在一起培养感情的环节。在个人价值上，皇女胜过贝老师很多：她不光代表自己，她的身后是一个帝国。帝弥托利同样如此。两国联姻可以扩大版图、增强影响，统一也不是不可能；在政治方面，艾黛尔贾特无疑和帝弥托利有更多的共同话题。更何况今天的舞会你们也看到了，两个人虽然没有成为舞伴，但是一起跳舞的身姿可以说是默契十足。

贝雷特老师可能正是看到了这一点，才会问帝弥托利为什么不和艾黛尔贾特跳舞吧。

№751 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

楼上理学满分吧，我当场发你本坛第一术士称号

№752 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

过了过了，贝老师如果不问艾黛尔贾特，还能问他为什么不和库罗德跳舞吗？

№753 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在奇怪的地方成为了人生赢家呢，库罗德

№754 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

751说的有道理（但是比起帝弥托利，我感觉皇女对老师的箭头更粗（而且她对老师没选黑鹫学级意见很大

№755 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯就是从帝国分裂出来的，现在帝国日薄西山，帝弥托利不趁机打仗，还去联姻，难道他是个扶贫的好人吗？

№756 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

现在绿这么看好blt，过几年搞不好会成为枢机卿，政教合一岂不美哉

№757 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

太长不看，醋了的老师日一顿就可以给他安全感了！

№758 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 437姐神了，提前预知贝老师的cp观，请437姐再预言一下他们的后续展开吧
> 
> №749 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他们今晚一定会doi（斩钉截铁

№759 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

报！！！他们去女神塔了！！！！

（以及庄家拿钱

№760 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

今天是个好日子——心想的事儿都能成——

№761 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那一夜——你没有拒绝我——

№762 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我想起了里版有一篇R18G，写的是怪力王子因为在doi过程中不自觉发动了布雷达德纹章，在床上把老师日死了，真·死了，具体的我就不说了，总之看完那篇三天不知肉味

№763 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这是写得好还是写的不好啊？

№764 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

合理，有没有写炎之纹章的，毕竟可以加血，自己治疗自己动，是永动机

№765 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这设定合理……个鬼啊！布雷达德纹章不是伤害二倍消耗二倍吗！

№766 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

但是帝弥托利体力好续航长啊（

№767 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

炎之纹章显然不合理，是恢复造成实际伤害的30%。贝老师无法造成伤害→无法恢复→无法续航→被日得喵喵叫

№768 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那我接着唱：那一夜——我伤害了你——

№769 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不是，你们都不蹲个后续对话吗，这就开唱了？

№770 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这有什么好蹲的，在特殊的日子去特殊的地点可以说明一切了！

№771 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你们太小看帝弥托利了吧，在让坛友失望这件事上他从来没有令人失望过

№772 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我来冒死偷听他们许了什么愿望，听到了帝弥托利一些信仰不正确的话，然后开始邀请贝老师许愿，贝老师反手问帝弥托利愿望，帝弥托利：我的愿望是世界和平！

№773 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

草，生了出来

№774 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

最草的是贝老师说他也许下相同的愿望吧……………………帝弥托利：“还是说在这种时候，我应该许下‘希望能一直和你在一起’这一类的愿望才对呢”，贝老师没说话，帝弥托利：哈哈，我很会开玩笑吧？

№775 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……………………………………？？？你跟老师到女神之塔上就是为了开玩笑？？？帝弥托利到底行不行，不行让我来

№776 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

沉默，沉默是今晚的密尔丁大桥。

№777 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师有点生气了，说你很过分哦，帝弥托利不知所措，完全不知道自己怎么错了，然后就开始检讨自己不应该和青狮的同学们约定“再见面吧”，然后两个人就走了……我不懂这是个什么剧情发展，谁能来给我解释一下

№778 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这现实远比我想的狗血，我们今晚在这里猜测他们会doi，实际上铁疙瘩还没开窍，这他妈就是法嘉斯天然撩的狗直男吗

№779 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不愧是你，铁憨憨帝弥托利从不让坛友失望

№780 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

即使帝弥托利女神塔表现非常拉胯，今日里版日活也同样大增。整理了一些帝弥托利X贝雷特的文的简介，请有兴趣的坛友移步里版：

《女神听到了你的愿望》文如其名，治愈向，略微泥塑贝雷特。

《不合格的王储》段子文，欢乐向

《库罗德非常迷惑》欢乐向，一发完结短篇

《愿望》黑化监禁play

№781 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

忘了说上面的都是啊十八内容，十八岁以下的年轻孩子请在家长的陪同下观看。

№782 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

文名存了，等做完课题再看

№783 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

……？！真实的舞到表板，您请爬，搞皇涩都搞到真人面前来了，真以为没人治你们是不是

№784 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

舞皇是本帖风气，怎么，允许玩梗舞皇，不准真正的舞皇？

№785 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

申请抽楼了

№786 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

李涛，本楼也不是没有段子和虎狼之词，对推文者的苛责是不是过于双标

№787 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可能楼上不懂，真就有那种闲出屁的人把链接发给当事人看，徒增尴尬，分表里版也是因为这个。

№788 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 忘了说上面的都是啊十八内容，十八岁以下的年轻孩子请在家长的陪同下观看。
> 
> №782 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利自己本身也才17啊，还是个孩子啊，你们还不是拿他搞皇涩

№789 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别，申请还不是发到青狮管理员那，请781自觉点删帖吧

№790 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我觉得问题不大，一般人也没有里版账号，更别提阅读权限了，781又没有放内容出来，就一个文名罢辽，战战兢兢的干嘛

№791 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可能 真正的女神塔打碎了cp滤镜……吧？

№792 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那你想多了，我来接过751的使命，替大家分析一波女神塔对话：

前提：法嘉斯的国教是赛罗司教，所以不管贝雷特知不知道女神塔的传说，帝弥托利肯定都是知道的。

根据733的概括，帝弥托利政治不正确的话可能是什么呢？很大可能是我命由我不由天这类，但是今晚他带贝雷特老师来女神塔的目的不是为了不由天，而是为了拉近二人距离，增加共同话题。

糖点1：贝雷特老师让帝弥托利许愿！

这是什么，这就是“你的愿望就是我的愿望”，表达了贝雷特老师对帝弥托利坚定不移的支持！后续对话也支持这一观点。

糖点2：“还是说在这种时候，我应该许下‘希望能一直和你在一起’这一类的愿望才对呢”

帝弥托利并不是铁憨憨，他是靠着这句话来试探老师。如果老师反应良好，则可以成就女神塔.avi，如果老师反应不好，则可以假托开玩笑。正常男人会和朋友开这种玩笑吗？假如今天一起来的是希尔凡、菲力克斯，他会说同样的近乎于表白的话吗？显然不会。

糖点3：老师的沉默与“你很过分哦”

贝雷特老师虽然是无口状态居多，但是关键问题绝不含糊。这里的沉默我更倾向于是震惊和害羞，所以才会在帝弥托利退回笑话的时候感到生气。

结论：是真的，双向暗恋甜死我了

№793 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

第二个理学满分出现了！！

№794 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥雷特股低迷了一个晚上，现在又涨了

№795 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不知道这次课题中两个人又会摩擦出什么火花哎嘿嘿

№796 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

经过了女神塔这个尴尬的对话，应该会暂停发展一段时间吧

№797 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我看今天他们去旧礼堂的时候气氛还不错哈哈哈，可能是因为有杰拉尔特大人在吧，克制了很多哈

№798 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是真的是真的是真的，持股没错，等一个官宣（？

№799 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别等了，刚才青狮的学生回来一个，面色凝重去找绿了，没过多久骑士团就出动了。发生啥了？

№800 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

能惊动绿和骑士团的肯定不是小事……也不是好事

№801 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希望一切正常= =今年不正常的事情太多了

№802 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我的心理有不好的预感，该不会是哪个学生没了吧……………………………………

№803 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

联想到士官学校每年课题可怕的死亡率，我好害怕，本来以为蓝喵能零死亡毕业的，结果还是出事了吗？

№804 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

人被杀，就会死（？

№805 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师哭着回来的，美女落泪我见犹怜，我看了一眼青狮的学生都在啊，咋了这是

№806 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

能让那个无口的贝雷特老师哭成那样，帝弥托利挂了？？

№807 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

………………………………草，杰拉尔特大人没了。

№808 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

震惊我全家一百年，我不信！！！！！谁能正面击倒杰拉尔特大人？？？？？？？我不信！！！！！

№809 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是真的，那个跟芙莲妹妹一起救出来的莫妮卡不知道你们还记不记得，她干的，背后捅刀，本来贝雷特老师已经出剑了，结果又来一个不认识的把她救走了

№810 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一直缠着皇女那个红毛？？？？她也是二五仔？？？？

№811 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这…………先哀悼一下杰拉尔特大人，然后庆幸一下二五仔没对皇女和其他学生下手真的太好了……

№812 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

发生了什么我日，这短短一天剧情我就看不懂了

№813 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 这…………先哀悼一下杰拉尔特大人，然后庆幸一下二五仔没对皇女和其他学生下手真的太好了……
> 
> №812 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

呵呵，不好说，万一就是皇女派去的呢

№814 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女没理由做这个事啊，她不是还挺喜欢老师的，喜欢老师的方法就是杀老师的爹吗？

№815 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

食堂开饭了，贝雷特老师不在，我也没心情吃了

№816 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个世道，谁家都没了一两个亲人，哀悼

№817 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

唉，勇士死于背刺

№818 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

让美人垂泪的不是快乐的事情，看着贝老师伤心的脸，没心情搞cp了

№819 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

搞不动了搞不动了，希望青狮的学生们能安慰一下老师吧……

№820 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在没爹ptsd方面，法嘉斯王储应该很有经验，应该能把老师哄好吧

№821 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

821你会不会说话，不会说话出去

№822 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

两个人好像都没有亲人了，一个都没了

№823 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为报仇而活的人+1

№824 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不要吧，不要在悲剧的地方有共鸣啊

№825 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

蕾雅好像在找贝雷特老师，被帝弥托利糊弄过去了

№826 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不知道你们看过法嘉斯的骑士小说没有，一般单身的主角骑士要么死在了报仇的路上，要么就报仇以后自尽了

№827 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

单身的？

№828 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

对，一般有爱人陪着的就会好一点，奔向新生活这样

№829 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别说了别说了，flag立起来了

№830 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在学院里看到贝雷特老师了，表情还是很难过，气色也不是很好，但我松了一口气，真担心他就这样自闭下去

№831 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这几天苦了大喵了，又要监督喵们的锻炼，又要给老师送饭

№832 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在医务室帮工的我又来了，那个莫妮卡据说不是莫妮卡，看杰拉尔特大人的伤口，她用的武器绝对不是一般的武器，好像是带反勾的……致命伤，就一下，真他妈的心狠手毒

№833 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

托马修、莫妮卡、还有之前那个管训练场的，都是二五仔，二五仔浓度超标了，哪怕你下一秒跟我说绿是二五仔我都不会惊讶了

№834 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你看看绿的发色，我不信

№835 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

骑士团已经全员出动去追查敌人了，真是教团难得一遇的大动静啊……学院万一出点啥事咋办

№836 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有贝雷特老师在，安心，敌人不会冲进来开割草的

№837 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特和帝弥托利训练场相遇了，帝弥托利真情告白。

“欢迎回来，老师。我跟大家……一直都在等你。你的敌人就是我的敌人，只要能成为你的力量……我在所不辞。不是其他人，只有你……我想成为你的力量。我会依你的期望挥舞我的枪，只要你希望，不论是谁我都会杀了他。”

虽然没有心情舞cp了，但是帝弥托利愿意陪着老师的话，是不是两个人的flag就灭下去一点了QAQQQQQ不知道贝老师能不能看到，复仇很重要，但不要死啊QAQ没有亲人还有学生呢qwqqq不是亲人胜似亲人

№838 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

要我说你们这帮人就有毛病，明明贝老师都为了学生们振作起来走出宿舍了，你们还要一个一个上去安慰人家，越安慰越戳人伤疤，感觉贝雷特老师又要哭了

№839 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在食堂看见帝弥托利和贝雷特老师了，希望级长的亚撒西能早点治愈老师TAT

№840 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

细数一下，蓝喵朋友们好像家庭都苦大仇深的，没几个完整的

№841 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别数了别数了，妈妈怕

№842 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我偏要勉强（？）达斯卡事件通杀帝弥托利、杜笃、菲力克斯、英谷莉特、雅妮特

希尔凡没哥了，亚修养父一家都没了，梅尔赛德司不清楚，但似乎是单亲家庭？

№843 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

梅尔赛德司好像是从帝国逃亡过来的

№844 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

惨还是希尔凡最惨，目睹哥哥变成魔兽，还亲手杀哥

№845 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

比惨停停停，817哥说得对，这世道谁家都少人了，只能希望接下来不要再少了

№846 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师真坚强啊，这么快就振作起来开始教课了（之前偷懒的学生被锻炼的吱哇乱叫（指希尔凡

№847 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师，开始工作！

№848 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

笑死，你昨天偷懒滴下的汗水，会化作今天加训流下的泪水

№849 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

骑士团已经搜寻一个星期了，吃干饭的吗现在还没回音

№850 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有个信儿不知道真的假的，近期就会出公告，说为了安全近期不让告假回家，也不允许单独出校。

№851 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这么危险吗？要关学生禁闭？

№852 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

莫妮卡→失踪→回校→二五仔

托马修→回家→回校→二五仔

可得：离校会使人变成二五仔

№853 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 笑死，你昨天偷懒滴下的汗水，会化作今天加训流下的泪水
> 
> №849 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为什么偷懒会滴下汗水，我不明白呀我不明白

№854 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这你都不懂吗？明显是……吃饭辣的（。

№855 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 骑士团已经搜寻一个星期了，吃干饭的吗现在还没回音
> 
> №850 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

敌对势力之前能隐藏那么久，一时半会估计是查不出来了

№856 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

青狮的学生们好像憋着一股气，贝雷特老师归来以后好像他们训练更加频繁了

№857 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他们想帮老师报仇吧，我也想

№858 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就你那个战力上去不是报血仇是送人头

№859 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

加速加速，给我加速到贝雷特老师复仇！

№860 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

加速加速，给我加速到帝弥雷特结婚！

№861 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

搞皇消停两天之后卷土重来，能请大家在守护节清心寡欲一会儿吗

№862 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不能，连里版都开始了新一轮的创作，虽然是笔头上帮贝雷特老师报仇的多一点。

№863 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有一篇写的还挺带感的，贝雷特老师领着青狮的同学们杀了莫妮卡，虽然对方试图嘴炮求饶，但是被冷酷的灰色恶魔不为所动，一剑刺穿了胸膛。战斗场面描写的相当细致。

这可比市面上流行的开战时唧唧歪歪的小说好太多了，如果作者换一个原创主角，出版畅销不是问题。

№864 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

现在才想起来戒严会不会太晚了点2333

№865 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 有个信儿不知道真的假的，近期就会出公告，说为了安全近期不让告假回家，也不允许单独出校。
> 
> №851 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我觉得这个消息是假的，加尔古·马库的地理位置就决定了它不可能戒严，但是同学们注意安全是真的。

№866 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 可得：离校会使人变成二五仔
> 
> №853 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

按照这个标准也许这世上没有二五仔，也许人人都是二五仔哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№867 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我们中出了好多叛徒

№868 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有消息了！贝雷特老师领着青狮的学生去封印之森啦！

№869 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他们的课题是去那个地方吗？？

№870 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

骑士团查到了敌人的线索，虽然更像个陷阱

№871 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

绿派的，本来是不想让贝雷特去的，是帝弥托利在一边说（煽）服（动），于是绿改变了心意

№872 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

冲呀贝老师！！！！！干死二五仔！！！！

№873 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

冲冲冲

№874 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

与未知的敌人接触，就派学生去吗？

№875 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

事到如今他们还是学生吗？不，他们是平均等级35、持有遗产武器的法嘉斯新生代战力

№876 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

艹，我酸了我酸了我酸了

№877 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是时候依靠学生了，贝雷特老师！

№878 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

坐等一个好消息

№879 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

坐等坐等

№880 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师——————绿了————————！！！！！

№881 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师真的绿了！！

№882 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

什么？帝弥托利娶王妃了，不是贝雷特？

№883 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不是那个绿，人俩感情好着呢，还是帝弥托利背晕过去的贝雷特老师跑回来的，全学校都看见了咦嘻嘻嘻嘻

№884 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师的头发和眼睛呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我最爱的紫罗兰色没有了

№885 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

急死我了贝老师到底怎么绿了

№886 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他没有被绿，只是头发和眼睛绿了，像绿那样的绿

№887 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊？？？？发色和瞳色还能变的吗啊？？

№888 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我看到了，老师的发色像极了染发失败的我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈和

№889 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

明明是漂亮的金绿色！！比绿们那个刺眼的绿不知道要好多少！！

№890 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

提问：887/890句子的绿分别是什么词性，代表什么含义？

№891 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你们想想昂 那个、那个神话时代的传说 女神把力量借给圣赛罗司，圣赛罗司的眼睛和头发就是翠绿色 所以 贝雷特老师一定有什么奇遇吧

№892 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

芜湖，如果贝雷特老师是圣赛罗司，那经常跟在贝雷特老师身边的帝弥托利不就是那个……代表着统一的大帝

№893 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也想看女神，女神一定很好看吧

№894 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

在这种局面下统一=战争，帝弥托利应该志不在此

№895 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

绿果然出来宣布贝雷特老师被主绿了，啊不是，被主赐予了力量，下个月将前往圣墓接受新的指示，学生也跟着一起去

№896 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一人得道鸡犬升天？？？

№897 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

女绿看贝雷特老师的眼神更奇怪了，怎么说呢，之前是看孩子的眼光多一些，现在是……看妈妈……………………太狂热了我怀疑蕾雅大人会坏掉。

女神在上我一定是看错了呜呜呜呜呜，原谅我对蕾雅大人的不敬。

№898 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

男绿看贝雷特的眼光也变了，忌讳的眼神，怎么，赛罗司教是看发色下菜碟吗？谁头发更绿谁就能担任要职了？

№899 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

真的要乱了吗，神话时代圣赛罗司出现可是因为大乱世啊，不要吧

№900 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

反正那两个二五仔死了，痛快

№901 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

敌人死一个少一个，痛快

№902 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女的心理素质是真的好，明知道会被拒绝还要邀请老师回去参加她的继位典礼

№903 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我看了都觉得很心疼，届不到的爱

№904 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女：内忧外患，看我挑起大梁（？

№905 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

看贝雷特老师绿得发亮的头发真的不习惯，我还是喜欢之前那个深沉的绿

№906 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个发色多有神性……想让人把他按在神座上口口

№907 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

兄弟滤镜收一收

№908 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利和贝雷特的告解play有没有，没有我来编一个

№909 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

GKDGKD

№910 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你们有没有看老师的新兵种服我好了哈嗤哈嗤，是真的有神性在的噫呜呜噫

№911 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也就那样嘛（提起裤子

№912 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

太好看了，这就是女神的兵种吗

№913 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

一个佣兵何德何能，竟然能得到女神的青睐，我不服，一定是绿搞的鬼！！！

№914 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那是理所当然的，吾的眼光岂是凡人所比。

№915 ☆☆☆ ■■■ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

完全同意907的看法，是神性和慈爱啊！！！！就像是妈妈！！！

（顺便楼上的ID怎么被码掉了，什么情况

№916 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

成为涅槃那（是这个名字吗）以后贝雷特老师身边的网都变好了！！！！！

（不晓得，看这个语癖应该是之前被举报过的真女神转生吧，估计被绿处理了，怎么还在这装女神转生呢

№917 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

？？？？？贝雷特老师不还是面瘫吗

№918 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是众生平等的面瘫（轻轻）

№919 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

九百多楼了，贝雷特已经从灰色恶魔变成了美女男妈妈（

№920 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

什么叫物是人非啊。战术后仰。

№921 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 一个佣兵何德何能，竟然能得到女神的青睐，我不服，一定是绿搞的鬼！！！
> 
> №914 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

女神更乐意赐给美女力量并且打扮美女有问题吗（

№922 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个样子的贝雷特老师有魔力，一看到他就浑身上下哪里都软了除了我的幻肢硬bangbang

№923 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 皇女：内忧外患，看我挑起大梁（？
> 
> №905 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

回去就要变二五仔了，皇女，危

№924 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

法嘉斯的国王在一个黄昏抵达大修道院。门卫认出了他，想为他通传，狮子王制止了。

“我只找老师……贝雷特枢机卿。”

“贝雷特大人在告解室聆听信徒们的烦恼，现在应该已经快结束了，我带您过去。”

“我自己可以。”帝弥托利拒绝了热心肠的卫兵，他好歹也是士官学校的优秀毕业生，熟知大修道院的每一个角落。他很快找到了那个不起眼的小房间，门外已经没有人在排队了。帝弥托利推开门，从白色的珠帘间看到了一抹翠绿，于是隔着帘子，坐在了枢机卿的对面。

贝雷特虽然疑惑为什么多了额外的一人，不过他作为女神的代言者，依然耐心地等待着倾诉人的秘密。

“我有罪。我……爱上了自己的老师。他是最棒的老师，和他在一起的日子很快乐。但是我们分开了。我逐渐感觉到不满足。我想拥有他，完整的，从身体到心灵。我在梦里会有一些过激的幻想，并且醒来时恨自己为什么不能将其变为现实。”帝弥托利开口，他的声音已与年轻时有很大不同。“但是这样不行。我要忍住不去打扰他。但是我就快忍不住了。”

啊，又来了。贝雷特已经厌烦了贵族的家私。说白了他只是一个半路出家的佣兵，在来到大修道院以前完全没有信仰。看在倾诉人的声音和他最好的学生相似的份上，贝雷特难得带了点感情安慰他。“爱和幻想都是没有罪的。你害怕接触？也许你可以从告诉她开始。”

“我的老师是一位男性。这样也可以吗？”

贝雷特心想难怪这位法嘉斯神圣王国口音的男性要找人唠叨“微不足道”的师生恋烦恼。他早该知道，从帘子间影影绰绰可以看到典型的法嘉斯风格的皮毛披风。

“当然可以。”贝雷特亡羊补牢地提醒，“诉说爱意时，不要吓到对方就好。”

“我会把控不好尺度，枢机卿大人，你可以帮我参考一下吗？”

帝弥托利一瞬不瞬地盯着帘子后面的身影：“老师，你可以听我说说我的幻想吗？”

№925 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

之后的过激内容呢！！！！！

№926 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

光说不练假把式（。

№927 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

给我快进到告解室.avi啊！！

№928 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

摩多摩多肉多肉多！！

№929 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没后续了，我脑补了一下后面贝雷特老师越听越觉得告解人像帝弥托利，带入一下就是听和自己的好学生当着自己的面讲皇涩故事，贝雷特听到耳朵红红脸也红红，想叫他不要讲了，但是碍于职责必须听完。帝弥托利讲着讲着还会说自己in了，停下来问老师的感想。贝雷特老师也in了，他不能说自己在想学生，只能含混过去，毕竟是大修道院的童贞枢机卿。

之后就是和枢机卿演♂练的过程

反正在我睡前脑内的歌剧，帝弥雷特孩子都生俩了！

№930 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利：让我看看枢机卿大不大

№931 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝哥不要啊？

№932 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我好了，我一滴都没有了

№933 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我本来是想吐槽的，但是肉段子要什么逻辑，我冲了

№934 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我明白了，本坛是全自动冲压机的生产基地吧

№935 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

绿不会同意这门亲事的！！！我说了不同意！！！

№936 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你说了也不算23333人家都要去圣墓拜见女神了

№937 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

XMSL，这个月蓝喵的课题太轻松了

№938 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

女神使者和圣骑士首领也很好嗑有没有人写

№939 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

让我康康！！！

№940 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 女神使者和圣骑士首领也很好嗑有没有人写
> 
> №939 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不要女神使者了，我只能想到那条传奇的鱼………………………………

№941 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

人鱼paro也可可可可，太可了，有没有

№942 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师是罕见的鱼变得，来报恩（。

№943 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 女神使者和圣骑士首领也很好嗑有没有人写
> 
> №939 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

里版还真有，文名是《恩赐》，肉一般吧，看个新鲜

№944 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 贝雷特老师是罕见的鱼变得，来报恩（。
> 
> №943 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还可以搞个宝果play，吃掉这份终极美味，腰不酸了腿不痛了打仗也有劲了（。

№945 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就是肾亏了（。

№946 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

顶不住顶不住这谁顶得住啊

№947 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

（我围观别人的）圣墓之旅要开始了，蓝喵的学生怎么不上网啊，直接消息太少了

№948 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利怪怪的，与蓝喵画风格格不入

№949 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

离告解室play又进了一步

№950 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

绿也跟着去了，绿的心态可能是：女神为什么不跟我说话？

№951 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利怪怪的，与蓝喵画风格格不入
> 
> №949 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

他在泥潭的人设一直怪怪的，你又不是今天才网上冲浪

№952 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我是不是你最疼爱的人，你为什么不说话~

№953 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

是不是你心里没数吗？涅槃那是贝雷特又不是绿

№954 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 他在泥潭的人设一直怪怪的，你又不是今天才网上冲浪
> 
> №952 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我是说真人啦，他怪怪的，心事重重的感觉

№955 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

可能是不小心看了论坛、奇怪的大门打开了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

№956 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你怎么知道绿不是涅槃那呢（。）万一呢，女狐狸虽然整天笑眯眯的，但是你不觉得她有强者的气息吗！！

№957 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

刚来刚去就没意思了，我还说她可能是舞娘

№958 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 回去就要变二五仔了，皇女，危
> 
> №924 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

泥潭最强毒奶今日诞生，flag回收，艾黛尔贾特叛出学院，她是炎帝！！！！！！！

№959 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

…………………………？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

№960 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？？什么玩意？？？啥？？？

№961 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

她？？炎帝？？？

№962 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女一个小矮子，身高也对不上啊

№963 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

增高垫了解一下朋友（。

№964 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

那这个垫挺高啊，起码十厘米吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

№965 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利的脸好像扭曲了，有点黑化内味了

№966 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

黑化？？成真了？？？？为什么炎帝是艾黛尔贾特他会黑化，是因为爱吗

№967 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

病名为爱——————爱——————

№968 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不要什么都因为爱啊！！是因为达斯卡悲剧吧

№969 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利坚决宣称炎帝应该为达斯卡事件负责，艾黛尔贾特说不是她干的

№970 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这一年重启一下吧，剧情发展如脱缰山猪了都

№971 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

难怪艾黛尔贾特要带老师回去，是真正的安巴尔深宫囚禁play

№972 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 这一年重启一下吧，剧情发展如脱缰山猪了都
> 
> №971 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

更快的来了，皇女上位成为女皇了。

№973 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女他爸也甘心退位？是逼宫吗？

№974 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利的脸好像扭曲了，有点黑化内味了
> 
> №966 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

绿的脸才是真的扭曲了，气炸了还要装平静那样子太好笑了

№975 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

类比一下，你马骨灰盒被人开了你不生气吗，而且绿对女神的感情肯定比你对你马深

№976 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

温柔王子因为艾黛尔贾特是反派而黑化，但黑化王子对老师依然彬彬有礼，请问哪一对箭头比较粗？

№977 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 难怪艾黛尔贾特要带老师回去，是真正的安巴尔深宫囚禁play
> 
> №972 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

皇女没有那个！所以无法完成囚禁HE！

№978 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没有哪个？？我报警了！！

№979 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

。

没有老师的爱啊。

请摘下你的皇涩眼镜

№980 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利的脸好像扭曲了，有点黑化内味了
> 
> №966 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

王子这个黑化味不对，不是我想要的那个黑化，他这个最多算是国仇家恨男儿血性吧

№981 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利坚决宣称炎帝应该为达斯卡事件负责，艾黛尔贾特说不是她干的
> 
> №970 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

所以，我方角色宣称13岁少女应当为杀人事件负责，皇女13岁就能谋划这一出大戏了吗？这……我不知道该不该信啊

№982 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

17岁就可以成为炎帝的人干出什么都不稀奇（？

№983 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

似乎 不是 被迫 国王 是 自愿 退位 让给 皇女

№984 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

道理我都懂你为什么要打那么多空格？

№985 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大喘气以表震惊。

№986 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 王子这个黑化味不对，不是我想要的那个黑化
> 
> №981 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利，真人永远与论坛人设有差别

№987 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

也挺香不是吗，嗜血的野兽在面对喜欢的人的时候会藏起獠牙，克制本性，装成温驯的小猫，独占老师的目光，享受老师的同情和宠爱，香疯了好吗

№988 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 更快的来了，皇女上位成为女皇了。
> 
> №973 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

更快的来了，女皇宣称赛罗司教腐败不堪、大肆人民的吸血，对赛罗司教会及支持赛罗司教会的诸侯宣战啦！！

№989 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝国还有一堆学生在大修道院上学呢……？艾黛尔贾特在干嘛？？？她不考虑自己国家的人了吗？

№990 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

终极舔狗修伯特早就走了，其余留在这的可能在皇女心里没有一点地位吧

№991 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

人质，我，帝国打钱

№992 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝国不仅不会打钱还会打你哈哈哈哈哈

№993 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

局势一片紧张的情况下还在说说笑笑

如果没心没肺有技能评级，那一定是S级

№994 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不然还能愁眉苦脸等死吗……

№995 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

说来讽刺，帝国的国名还是来自神谕，如今却将屠刀对准圣教。

№996 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

都快死了赶紧多笑笑赶紧搞皇涩，以后没机会了

№997 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

马上就要毕业了她在搞什么。就不能等毕业之后再挑事吗！我还想拿优秀毕业生呢！

№998 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这个时机才是最好的时机呀！各家继承人、全大陆的人才（而且基本都是她的反对者）都集中在一起，我要是她我立刻调兵打大修道院，打死一个学生就相当于弄死一个家族，美滋滋

№999 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

………………毒奶收一收收一收，女皇联合亚尔兰德，帝国叛军直奔加尔古·玛库来了

№1000 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这波你在第一层，皇女在第二层

№1001 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

绿已经开始让骑士团组织村民疏散了

№1002 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

妈妈我想回家！！！！！

№1003 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

战火很快就要席卷整个大陆的，你能跑去哪

№1004 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

加尔古玛库之大，已容不下一张安静的书桌。

№1005 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

细思恐极，芙朵拉大陆和平很多年了，还要挑起战争的王女是屑。

№147 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这才是本楼的大人才，几个月之前就看出皇女必反

№1006 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师人好好呜呜呜呜给全学院的学生特训了“如何在混战中保命”，不看出身不看立场呜呜呜呜，我个人决定追随他呜呜呜呜家族不同意我也要追随

№1007 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

——打不过就跑是全宇宙的真理

№1008 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

你不是馋他的人格魅力，你是馋青狮的低死亡率……

№1009 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这次大战听说绿都要亲征了……绿已经把后事和学生托付给了……

№1010 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

男绿？

№1011 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不，是贝雷绿老师

№1012 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

这波你在第一层，皇女在第二层，绿在第五层

№1013 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

《关于无信仰的传奇佣兵一年内当上大司教这件事》

№1014 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我直接疑惑，论信仰虔诚贝雷特还不如在座你我

№1015 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我靠，就是里版再离谱的人也没给贝雷特老师编个大司教的身份啊，绿是要搞死同人吗

№1016 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我直接疑惑，论信仰虔诚贝雷特还不如在座你我

№1015 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

但是女神偏爱他啊，都已经给他神祖力量了，所以贝雷特上位很合理！

№1017 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

对你偏爱——爱——

№1018 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 我靠，就是里版再离谱的人也没给贝雷特老师编个大司教的身份啊，绿是要亲自下手搞死同人吗
> 
> №1016 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

没时间了，如果我能活着回来我就写法嘉斯黑化狮子王和美女男妈妈大司教呜呜呜呜呜

№1019 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不要立flag啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

№1020 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

绿预计帝国军明天到位，最后一晚了请问同学们有什么感想？

№1021 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

保存这个贴，如果这一仗赢了咱们继续快乐

№1022 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果这一仗输了，那……那就以后有机会再来快乐！

№1023 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

输了的话有没有大修道院都不一定了哈哈哈

№1024 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大修道院常有，而网络不常有。毕竟这是女神的产物，帝国现在又不信女神了。

№1025 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

睡不着，这一个月没有战争的实感，突然就同学相残了，从学院学到的本领本来应该用在守护和平，结果……哎。

№1026 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

如果这一切是梦就好了。本来我们应该明天毕业的。

№1027 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

男人至死都是少年！！

№1028 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

特别的毕业典礼：活着或者死去

№1029 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然我早就知道成年人会被社会毒打，可这毒打来的太快了。

№1030 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

遗憾，应该在事态演变至此之前，追求一次皇女大人的

№1031 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

色欲熏心哈哈哈哈哈哈

№1032 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

爱情来的太快就像龙卷风——离不开加尔古 来不及逃——

№1033 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我有一个大胆的想法，如果明天绑了贝雷特老师送给皇女，帝国领导人会不会就此收手。

№1034 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

。兄弟你开玩笑的吧。投降派一般死的最快。

№1035 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

big胆，竟然敢绑架下任大司教

№1036 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

今日割五城，明日割十城。

№1037 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 遗憾，应该在事态演变至此之前，追求一次皇女大人的
> 
> №1031 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

希尔凡你上大号挨骂！

№1038 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> big胆，竟然敢绑架下任大司教
> 
> №1036 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

就那么肯定绿会送命吗，万一赢了呢，贝雷特不还是普通老师嘛。

№1039 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

敌我兵力差距太悬殊了……在座的各位都是以一当十的好汉不假，然敌军数量是你我百倍千倍，或许我们可以靠着个人武勇抵挡一时，但是消耗战我们打不起，杀人是体力和精神负担都很重的事情。更何况战略物资储备跟不上。

№1040 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

为什么不问问神奇的温室和深不见底的鱼池呢？

№1041 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊我不要天天吃鱼啊！！！！

№1042 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我是飞行单位，因为怕死闪避堆得挺高，攻击手段没有，自保和逃跑还行，之前一直都是被当哨兵使的。明日估计大家都在浴血杀敌，没什么机会刷论坛了，我领一个大眼睛马甲，明日为大家报道战况，就在这个帖子里吧，输了就留作后人考古的纪念，赢了就当同人素材！

№1043 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

莫名地感觉到一丝悲壮= =

№1044 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

明明干的是战地记者的活，落到实处就成了战场刷论坛哈哈哈哈哈

№1045 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大眼姐姐注意安全啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，躲着点弓箭

№1046 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

让我们加油吧。记住贝雷特老师传授的保命秘诀！

№1047 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

防线被突破了。有魔兽开阵，教会军节节败退。

№1048 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师领学生（简称为学院军）、蕾雅领赛罗司骑士团（简称为教会军）与帝国军展开作战。学院军指挥为贝雷特，教会军指挥不明，敌军指挥为艾黛尔贾特。

顺带一提，帝弥托利果然是有幸存者内疚，战前宣言是“即使要牺牲我这条命，都要折断那个女人的脖子！”

贝雷特老师看上去非常的担心。不过形式紧急也没办法细聊，叮嘱了一句。

祝他们凯旋。

№1049 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

目前敌我精英将领人数比约为2:1，帝国军除了我们的老朋友皇女舔狗和死神骑士，还有三只魔兽。

帝国还有脸说赛罗司教邪恶，人造魔兽就他妈离谱。形势不容乐观。

№1050 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

战况胶着，贝雷特老师指挥学生利用炮台，逐个击破。

梅尔赛德司不愧是学院最强治疗，一个远程治疗下去可以把濒死的教会兵治好！不过还是很担心，魔法师魔力有限啊……。

亚修和雅妮特牛批！

№1051 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

有名有姓的帝国将领就他妈离谱，打输了直接撤退，仗着咱们没人手追。

№1052 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师用天帝之霸剑直接击退了死神骑士！东侧堡垒夺回！

№1053 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

虽然王子的战前发言很有问题，但是战斗力一点也不含混，频频暴击。

王子和老师一起就是最锋利的尖刀。为战友清出一条安全的血路。

№1054 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

夺回了右线之后老师开始指挥学生朝左侧进军收拾魔兽和舔狗了，魔兽弄死了好多教团兵。

……也是没办法。分身乏术，敌人太多。

№1055 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

青狮的战力是真的很强，加上梅尔赛德司，达成超大杯续航。

№1056 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

太爽了。天帝之霸剑一击击退修伯特！西侧堡垒夺回！！

舔狗撤退前发言：艾黛尔贾特殿下对阁下的评价真的很高。然而事实上却是高估了呢。阁下也不过是女神的走狗。

我呸，您也配。

№1057 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师这次的指挥打的很稳，太稳了。他清缴了战场上所有的人（不会吧不会吧，他不会现在还在抓紧机会给学生练级吧），而且真的把与皇女对战的机会留给了帝弥托利。（这就是老师的宠溺吗

№1058 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利：……太迟了。我……和大家都等的不耐烦了。那么，请你把首级留下来吧。

艾黛尔贾特：唉……你这个人，真的只对首级感兴趣呢。

知道的知道帝弥托利说的是他和死去的家人等复仇这一天等得不耐烦，不知道的还以为他在说老师指挥的太慢了。

№1059 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

给王子鼓掌！！一记猪突猛进打得皇女无还手之力！！这场战争赢得太艰难了呜呜呜呜呜休整一下吧，贝雷特老师和青狮的大家辛苦了

№1060 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

等等！！皇女发出了讯号！后方坐镇的蕾雅大惊！有埋伏！！！

№1061 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽好多帝国军倾巢而出！！！！！太多了！！！！密密麻麻的人头！！！！！！

№1062 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师还想拔剑，天帝之霸剑要裂开了啊………………………………心疼。大司教按住了他。

№1063 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

世界名画，蕾雅托孤：孩子们……还有大家，就交给你了哦。

以前我对大司教大人有点偏见，我觉得她是绿莲花，假好人。看这份生死关头独自面对百万大军的担当，是我错了。

贝雷特老师偏过了头。随后开始组织学生疏散……精英学生还在抵抗，争取撤退时间……我躲在了大修道院的城墙上，一定要看到最后一刻。

№1064 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

从大修道院飞出来一条龙啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！白色的龙啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！这龙哪来的啊！！！！！！龙不是传说生物吗我惊了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

№1065 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

普通学生疏散完毕，精英学生开始撤退！

№1066 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我军的大型魔兽一上场就发挥了巨大的作用，龙龙干得好！喷火！

№1067 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝国军的魔兽疯了一样扑了上去，仗着人海战术把龙顶到了城墙上！撒开！！！你他妈给我撒开啊啊啊啊啊！！

№1068 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 从大修道院飞出来一条龙
> 
> №1065 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我靠真的是龙啊，还以为我眼花了= =现在学生们暂时安全了，刷刷论坛，大眼姐姐还真是冲在战场第一线，注意安全啊。

№1069 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

全部学生撤退完毕！

贝雷特老师折返救援！天帝之剑一击击落魔兽！龙龙成功摆脱了魔兽束缚！舒服！！

№1070 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽龙居然还会说话？？？

“为什么要来这里……！”

№1071 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

卧槽一个白毛灰皮白眼儿的大叔在大修道院！他什么时候到那里去的！

№1072 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

专业法师解答：是传送，他放了传送。

№1073 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

灰皮放了一个邪恶的紫色光球，偷袭击中了贝雷特老师！贝雷特老师挡住了！

№1074 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊贝雷特老师坠崖了！！！！！我不能接受！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

№1075 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！怎么回事！！！

№1076 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

魔兽把城墙砸了一个大坑，露出了下面的悬崖，贝雷特老师惨叫一声就……事情太突然了，龙龙也没来得及救人，我无法接受！！！！！

№1077 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大修道院的网变差了……论坛加载极不稳定。这个帖子将成为时代绝响。

№1078 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利呢？！他没看到老师最后一面吧？！

№1079 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我们大家都没看到老师的最后一面啊……

老师的父亲和母亲在大修道院合葬。老师的尸骨在大修道院的悬崖下面，无人收殓。

№1080 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师永远留在了……咦他多少岁来着。

贝雷特老师永远留在了年轻的时候。和父亲母亲一起、和快乐的回忆一起。

№1081 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 帝弥托利呢？！他没看到老师最后一面吧？！
> 
> №1079 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不知道是幸运还是不幸运。贝雷特老师好说歹说让他先走了，说等一下就会去找他和大家……

№1082 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

估计帝弥托利这辈子都忘不了老师了，而且这是真真正正算在艾黛尔贾特身上的血仇。

№1083 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 事情太突然了，龙龙也没来得及救人，我无法接受！！！！！
> 
> №1077 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我也没有办法接受………………这两个人不应该是这样的结局………………

№1084 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝雷特老师没了，士气大跌。龙龙奋力抵抗但是魔兽源源不断。

大修道院溃败只是时间问题了。

我也要走了，原本是打算跟随贝雷特老师的，现在只能回到家乡再做打算吧。

祝大家毕业快乐，前程似锦。

№1085 ☆☆☆ ○△○ 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

大眼姐姐辛苦

№1086 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我不信他死了！我不信！！！！

№1087 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我爱你不后悔——也尊重故事结尾——

№1088 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

别唱了，我哭了

№1089 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

放屁这才不是故事结尾啊！！！！

№1090 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

贝老师还没娶我他怎么能死了不可能！！！

№1091 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

还没来得及成为英雄，女神的使者就回到天上陪女神了。

№1092 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

信号就剩一格了，偶尔还刷不出来了。

№1093 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

想一想都觉得酸爽，早逝的英雄，没有人能记住他的名字。唯一还记住他的，是深陷仇恨的野兽。

№1094 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

毕业那天，我最喜欢的老师死了。

№1095 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

帝弥托利应该要回家继承王位，抵御帝国军吧，库罗德指望不上的。

失去了老师以后，就他那个猪突猛进的指挥风格，王国军堪忧。

（所以也许投奔王国是个好去处？

№1096 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

家里派人来接我了，好像他们已经决定投降帝国了……

№1097 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

信号更差了，最后与沙雕网友告个别。

№1098 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

> 毕业那天，我最喜欢的老师死了。
> 
> №1095 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

不准说死！！！！！！！他没死！！他一定没死！！！

№1099 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

我萌的CPBE了，爷的青春结束了

№1100 ☆☆☆ = = 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言 ☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> 一些可看可不看的、迫害苏谛斯的奇怪设定：
> 
> △苏谛斯相当于是论坛的服务器（。老师坠崖以后苏谛斯全力保老师的命，没有余力维持论坛的正常运转。——服务器到期请续费。后来为了节约能量里版也关闭了。
> 
> △苏谛斯不用终端就可以靠精神力上论坛，这五年黑暗的崖底生活就靠刷论坛续命（？


End file.
